Ouran goes Gangster
by Icetiger 13
Summary: Ouran Host Club are a group of Gangsters at Ouran Academy . There cold hearts begin to open to a certain brunette girl. Rated T for language, and slight violence and gangster life. Chapter 5 is in! Read and Review are appeciated, Complete!
1. Chapter 1

** Ran into large block. In bold words says writers block and story - Through the Motions **

Darnnit! I hit writers block my fellows. That sucks ne? I will be thinking hard to creat chapters. Not to worry. So I have made another fic! To entertain you, and to stimulate my lacking brain for ideas here.

It will work I tell you! IT WILL!.

Anyway...

Summary : Ouran Host Club are a group of Gangsters at Ouran Academy . Age ranging from 16 - 18. These punks have too much time on there hands and have several trouble making schemes and gang wars in downtown. When Haruhi gets tangled in, lots of things begin to change and happen.

:D :D

I think this might be 10 chapter story. .. or more. Depends if writers block doesnt confide me here either. But!!!!!!! If it does, then that means Through the motions would be Un-Blocked. You know? Okay okay Disclaimer time!

- Dont own Ouran. Own this fic. Just not the anime, manga, OST soundtracks or anything in anyway way. Arigato -

Note : EVERYONE'S PERSONALITIES ARE DIFFERENT!Kinda... Twins are still devils though.. hahaha.

M rated BECAUSE of :

Mentions of certain content.

Violence

Punk-ness

All the worlds majorly weird stuff of gangs

and massive swearing and mis language

THIS IS NOT A LEMON or whatever story. :P

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

6 Teens walked around in the small town area. Where 'commoners' lived. A tall and a short blonde. Two red headed twins. A dark haired tall man. and A guy with glasses. They all entered a high school. Called Ouran Academy. It was for all classes.

Mori, the Tall dark haired and Honey the short blonde, were 3rd years of this group. Their outfits werent different by much. Black tank tops and leather vests. And Black jeans with normal shoes were there attire. They occasionally wore sunglasses. Honey would normally travel on Mori's shoulders. And would have a viscious glare.

Mori barely spoke. He only talked with his group members, or Honey.

Both Him and Honey had a chain belt slanted on there waists of there black jeans. And had a weapon under there vests. This indicated them 3rd Years.

Tamaki, the Tall Blonde, and Kyouya the Glasses guy. Were the 2nd years. Tamaki wore a white Tanktop and Black Vest.

Kyouya wore a black tanktop, and t-shirt cuffed sweater. With a hood at the back. Which he had on his head over his black skull hat. Covering his dark glares he would give others if they looked at him the wrong way. His glasses would glint as he recorded data of the school and possible codes to later hack also had weapons under there vests. Both him and Tamaki, wore black pants and normal shoes. and there accessories were also similar. Shriken charm necklaces and spiked wrist bands. That indicated them 2nd years in there group.

The Twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. Wore slightly more color in there wardrobe. Hikaru had a Medium Blue tanktop with the black vest. While Kaoru wore an Medium Dark Orange Tanktop and black vest. Both wearing Black Capree's and black shoes. Weapons under there vests as well. To indicate they were 1st years, they had peircings on there ears. Had golden necklace chains and silver. Both of there vests also had hoods, which were up as well, like Kyouya. But there strawberry blonde hair shot out in perfect spikes and there golden eyes cold. Hikaru's Peircing and Hair was parted to the right. While Kaoru's were left.

The 6 boys entered the school. Catching stares and scared men and women. When they entered the office. They asked for schedules silently. Still respecting some sort of order, and waiting patiently for them.

Haruhi entered the office while the 6 were there. Hikaru and Kaoru glared at the girl slightly to see any reactions. No reaction. No nothing. She was told to take a seat and was a seat away from the 6 gang members. No one still not noticed the weapons in there jackets and vests. The secretary sat there in silence and began to call out names.

" Hitachiin, Hikaru. Hitachiin Kaoru. Fujioka Haruhi, you 3 are same class. 1 - A. Please take these schedules and head to homeroom." Haruhi got up and took her own paper and the Hitachiins grabbed theirs after. Leaving not so long after. Heading to the East Wing.

" Suoh Tamaki, Ootori Kyouya. You 2 are in 2- A. Please take these schedules and head to homeroom. " The two took em and went to the West Wing, where intermediate aged students were placed.

" Honinozuka Mitsukuni. Morinozuka Takashi, You both are in 3-A. Here are your schedules and head to homeroom. " They took it, Honey glared and the secretary shuddered. Honey hated fluffy things. There was a darn rabbit sticker on his paper. He mumbled curses and left with Mori. To the center of the school area.

The school rates were here. A, as being high classed in intelligence and marks. B, as second best. C and 3rd. D and last and lower half of the IQ acceptence.

How 6 gangsters end up in the higher ends? Strategy was highly needed in there area of expertise. So their IQ isnt that low. Lucky them. Haruhi lived the same route where common crimes occur.

The Gang was known as Ouran Gang Club. They wore there own uniform's and not the schools. Haruhi, couldnt afford the clothing. She wore simple long White dress. White black threaded designs. Her Hair was long and nicely wavy and curled on the bottom. Her bangs were cut into a different shape instead of her straight ones and her hair now had layers. She wore contacts over her Chocolate brown eyes. Which held no emotion. Which confused the Twins greatly. But continued on.

-- Class 1 - A

The teacher had assigned seats. Hikaru and Kaoru easily disobeyed that. " Hikaru, Kaoru, please go to your assigned seats. Miss Fujioka I believe is inbetween you two. " Haruhi arrived a tad later to find her seat taken. She didnt care. She went over and sat in Hikaru's seat, since he was in her's. The teacher fumed. " Miss Fujioka, you are in Hikaru's seat now.. And well he's in your's. Whats the meaning of this? " The twins were snickering and drawing on the desks. Haruhi sighed. " They are just seats sensei. If they want to sit beside each other or do whatever, isnt exactly, your's or my concern. There just chairs. " She stated patiently. Hikaru and Kaoru stared over to Haruhi. She wasnt whining at them, asking them to move or shut up. Kaoru whispered to his brother. " She's a different kind of girl eh? " Hikaru nodded. " No kidding. " The two continued to vandalize the desk and so such. The class ended. The teacher looked like he wanted to cry for joy because the twins were leaving.

-- Class 2- A

Tamaki sat down and Kyouya sat down in the original seats, Not like it mattered. Tamaki's legs were on the desk in a fashionable manner and Kyouya was taking notes of where computers and stuff were. And people they should be careful around. Tamaki tilted his head back. "Any people we need to watch for any cop history? " Kyouya shrugged. " No not really. But I found a couple of passwords we could hack the school mainframe with later. " Tamaki smiled at this. " Wonderful. " There teacher was annoyed with the punk teens. " Kyouya Ootori, take off ur hat and put down your hood. Tamaki Suoh take your legs off the desk and glasses off! " She shrieked. But the two didnt pay mind. Tamaki looked up. His eyes looking irritated. " So? I find this way more relaxing to study. Got a problem old hag? " Tamaki spoke very clearly. She was fuming. She turned around and continued to the lesson. Bells rung and the two punk teens left. She was kissing her wonderful desk in joy.

-- Class 3- A

The Teacher didnt even bother Mori and Honey. Honey still sat on Mori's shoulders. All the way back of the classroom. They shared assignments and everything. The teacher and other students were afraid of Honey and his glares. Everyone feared Mori for his height and structure. There class went on with barely any problems at all.

-- End of Day.

The 6 teens gathered under a tree. Watching Haruhi leave the building. " Heh, looks like shes in the same alley where we deal with Boss. I hear gang fights are often. Shes an interesting girl, might I add. She seems to not be afraid of any of us. " Hikaru stated. Kyouya pushed up his glasses. " Hikaru, i searched up this file on this girl. Since from this morning we saw her. " He handed papers to each of the members to read.

_Haruhi Fujioka ---- Insert Pic here._

_Gender : Female._

_Birthday : Feb 4th._

_Class : 1 - A _

_Attending : Ouran Academy, student scholarship._

_Parents : Ryoji Fujioka. Also known Ranka, in transvestite clothing_

Personality. : Can be blunt, clueless, sarcastic to others around her. But kind heart, males confessing to her several times a month.

Seems to be not bothered by the punks in her classes. And barely hangs with female gender for they commonly judge her.

They handed the papers back to Kyouya bored. " So where we dealing with properties today? " Kaoru asked, hanging an arm around his brother. Tamaki smiled. " Near this 4 house complex area. I hear its good territory to sell shit. Plus catch some chicks off the corners I guess. The poorer standards live there they say. " Tamaki explained the group moving forward.

--

Haruhi walking home silently felt arms grasp her from behind. Hand over her mouth and voice ringing in her ears. " Scream and I will kill you. Girl. " She panicked but stayed silent. There were 6 members, but not from her school.

They all had Black hair and peircings. Wore completely black. " So what do we do with her? " One of them asked. " Eh, if the deal doesnt go to our bargain, we can use her. Looks like shes from the same school district as The Ouran Gang. " Haruhi winced. When she felt metal blade press against her throat, A bit of blood trickling down. " Be a good girl and dont move unless we tell you to. " Haruhi sat there, still as a log. She was tied up and her blood was wiped away. Her white dress might not be white when she's home.

--

The gang walked down to meet up with Lobelia's male gang. The school allowed males to enter now. The bosses looked grimly at each other. Honey came off of Mori's shoulders. " Okay, so this is the undecided territory. We want it, so bug off, Kusaki. " Tamaki stated it right out. The twins hands under there jackets. Kaoru was ready to pull out knives while Hikaru had guns. Mori had several weapons ready, loaded and uncased. Honey had ninja and kendo supplies. Tamaki had a shot gun and knives. Kyouya, had same supplies as Tamaki.

The group held the girl back still. Until something was threatened. The teens went on discussing. " NO. We will have this territory. You can have over back in Calaway area. " Kusaki insisted. Tamaki frowned. " Thats near your territory. 1. I dont wanna bear near you. 2. Your areas smell like bullshit. 3. This area has alot of benefits for my crew. So either you give it to us. Or we fight for it. No weapons involved. " Tamaki stated. Kusaki grinned. " Fine, 3 against 3 for now. " They nodded. Tamaki, Mori, and Honey stand ready to fight with Kusaki and two other dark haired members while the other three stayed back and looked like they were hiding something. That was disminded and the fight began.

Punching, kicking, pushing and shoving were put in the fight. Kusaki was losing by landslide. Kusaki pulled out a knife and Tamaki jumped back. As did Mori and Honey. " Hey! I said no weapons you dipshit! " Tamaki yelled. Hikaru had a gun out, ready, loaded and could shoot at any moment. Kusaki laughed. " Who said I would harm you? Besides, this 6 members are only part of a larger gang around town. Im not a leader, so I dont need to keep my words like Jackson does. " Kusaki spoke. The two members held up Haruhi who was tied up and was silenced by a cloth. She wasn't crying. Or doing much. But flinched when she felt the blade of metal touch her skin again. It slightly dragged only making a small cut. And he withdrew. Kusaki grinned insanely. " Do anything to us, and the girl here dies. Wont that be fun to explain to one of your schools now eh? " He laughed bitterly. Hikaru and Kaoru stared. _Shes the girl from our class.. _They stared. Hikaru prepped his gun in silence aiming at Kusaki's hand. Kusaki took the knife and ripped a bit of Haruhi's clothing. Hikaru frowned. Oddly enraged. The other members felt the same. But Hikaru acted first.

The gun shot was heard and Haruhi closed her eyes. To only hear the man beside her scream and drop the knife. Mori and Honey charged against the guys holding Haruhi and the rest ran off. Leaving 3 VS 6. Hikaru and Kaoru caught Haruhi and untied her. Hikaru prepping his gun again stood infront of Kusaki. " Your lucky I only decided to shoot your hand. Bringing others into this isnt the way we all agreed on you dirty bastard! Leave now, I dont want to see your ugly face in OUR territory ever again. " Kusaki only nodded running away with the rest of his members. Haruhi sat there on the ground in shock. 1. Because her classmates were carrying weapons with them all day. 2. She was just in a gang confrontation. 3. What the hell just happened?

She stood up briefly and adjusted her stuff. And looked at the 6 teenage boys. Not horrified or anything. Just majorly surprised. She looked at Hikaru who was staring, right at her. She looked at him. " I suppose I should thank you. For getting me out of that mess, Hikaru. " He stared at her hard again. " How do you know, that I am Hikaru and Not Kaoru. " Koaru nodded. " Yeah, how do you know? " Haruhi tilted her head to think for a moment. " Well, Hikaru is for 1. wearing blue. 2. His voice has a darker tone and has tendencies to be more brash.. I only noticed this from your guy's voices today. " Hikaru and Kaoru were shocked. Tamaki glared at her. " Your another person, who can yet tell them apart. Excluding us gang members of coarse.. Since you were dragged into this, we cant exactly leave you out, once you have been thrown in the world of gang fighting. " He pondered. Kyouya nodded. The 6 went into a huddle and discussed. leaving a confused Haruhi, with a couple of cuts of coarse on her neck, shoulder area. Kyouya took care of the cuts, from medical expertise. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at her funny. Tamaki smiling. Mori and Honey lightening her glares from her. " We have decided, you will become part of this gang. The twins will give you your uniform later tonight. Please be sure to show them where you live. Kyouya and I must be taking our leave! Bye bye. " Tamaki and Kyouya spun around and headed down the street elsewhere. Mori and Honey nodded to the twins and left not so long after.

Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru walked in silence then Hikaru brought up a topic. " Hey, Kaoru? How's your girlfriend doing? " Haruhi sighed. Kaoru smiled. " Shes doing fine. I get to see her tommorrow now. I hear she might even come to Ouran, in the next week or two. " Hikaru smiled at his brother's excitement. " Great. And Im guessing your wondering why we speak of this in front of you, yes Haruhi? " Haruhi only nodded. Hikaru smirked. " Because you and her are the only female members of this gang. Mori and Honey will teach you how to fight. So.. You will be fine. " Hikaru actually sounded concerned. Kaoru snorted. This might become interesting, the relation of these two. Kaoru thought evilly. They arrived at Haruhi's house. To see her Transvestite father sitting there. Worried.

The father's glare sharpened, the moment Hikaru and Kaoru came in the door. Haruhi's sweat dropped. " Haha, Hey dad. Sorry I'm late. Uh, Hikaru and Kaoru, my friends came and escorted me home. " She laughed nervously. She told the twins to go sit in the living room and she will make some tea to lighten the mood. Ryoji/Ranka sat there and examined the boys. Well arent they attractive twins.. He thought. Haruhi might have a snatch! They dont look like idiots... Hikaru caught eye contact with Ryoji. Ryoji spoke. " So you are..? " Hikaru and Kaoru kept eye contact. Hikaru spoke first. " Hikaru Hitachiin. " the Kaoru spoke. " Kaoru Hitachiin. " Ryoji smiled. " You boys can just call me Ranka! Hey Haruhi, Hows the tea going? " Haruhi smiled as she came in, and she made sure, her hair was hiding the cuts. " Fine, here you go. " She placed them down and took a seat as well. Her hair moved a little and the cut was slightly see-able. But not yet noticed. Kaoru and Hikaru chatted with Ranka for some time. Ranka took note of Haruhi's scars. " Haruhi, why do you have cuts on your neck? What happened? " He looked very concerned. Kaoru flinched and Hikaru frowned. _So she was harmed_... Hikaru's fist curled. _Next time, that man is dead... Wait.. why am I feeling so strongly about this? I normally dont... _Hikaru pondered.. But paid attention to her answer.

Ranka, had discovered about Kaoru not being single but Hikaru was. But that situation didnt matter. Bruises were also on her arms. Ranka frowned. " Tell me the truth Haruhi. You come home, with Punk twins. Have cuts on your neck. A ripped dress and bruises. What's going on?? " He wanted to yell. Hikaru sat back a bit. Haruhi bit her lip. So Hikaru decided to tell him.

" Ranka. She got caught up in a gang me and my brother are in. And we got into a conflict ground. We have this area to watch now, since we fought off the morons. If it helps to know, I shot the guy who made those small cuts on her neck. " He replied so casually, Kaoru thought, _Oh dear god, he just set himself a death sentence._ Haruhi stared at him wide eyed. For 1. Just saving her from making excuses. and stuff. Haruhi looked at her father. Who had an expressionless face. He was smiling and was annoyed. " Thanks for taking care of those men, Hikaru. But why do you and your gang hold weapons?! " This was one tense situation. Hikaru shrugged. " beats me. Things get violent, Hence why we have areas to watch over or do stuff. Thats why we got this area. But here's a catch. Haruhi is coming part of this. If you dont mind. Since she got dragged in. Shes gonna end up a target often, because she has a relation to the gang members. " He explained carefully. Not giving a damn. Hikaru just did all the talking, for her, that would have had to explain to her father. She mentally thanked him.

Ranka raised a brow. " Oh really now? As her father, if something happens to her, Im hold YOU repsonsible. We have a deal Hikaru? " Hikaru nodded. They shook hands and Kaoru and Haruhi gapped at the scene. Hikaru and Ranka tilted there heads. " What? " They both said. The evening continued and Hikaru and Kaoru gave Haruhi her outfit. It wasnt' slutty kind either. It was normal and good. And Moveable, and comfortable. She thanked them and they left. Calling up a limo to ride em home.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Opinions??? I wanna know, good or bad? Cause that helps me determine what to do with it! Okays REVIEWS APPRECIATED.

Ideas or sugguestions kindly noted of. and other.

-Icetiger13


	2. Ch2 : Hikaru has a softy side

Chapter 2 For Ouran Goes Gangster.

I was asked to use suffixes.

:) So I will try to incorporate that as much as I can. If I forget sometimes, dont mind.

Plus some of them might not use it, since gangsters and all etc etc.

But Haruhi will definetly use them at the time being.

On with the chapter!

Disclaimer : Do Not Own Ouran. Just this fic. Enjoy!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Haruhi walked to school in the 'gangster' uniform her father forced her to wear, since she was given it. Oddly with all the situation, her father agreed to this crap, and let it go. _Like common, what parent does that?_ Haruhi sighed visibly.

Her uniform was similar to the Twins.

Except her Tanktop was black and pink. Like a zebra style. With a black sweater- vest, with a hoodie at the back. She had no weapons though. She also wore black capree's and red gem earrings. She too had golden and silver chains. Plus some silver/gold bracelets too. Her hair was down and wavy. But not frizzy. Her make up, had slight pink eyeshadow, not much. Black Eyeliner like the day before and the normal amount of mascara she had. She barely wore cover up. Haruhi dug her hands in her pockets, to mask away the colder fall air and found a note.

Meet The Ouran gang members at the 3rd Music room 

-Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin

Haruhi sighed again. _This bounds to be a long day..._ She thought still making her way over to the rich kid academy.

--

Hikaru and Kaoru sat lazily in the classroom as usual. Homeroom for the first block. Haruhi walked in and gasps surrounded the room. One of her female friends walked up to her. " Haru-chan! why are you wearing so much black and uniform of a gangster?! " Her friend spoke clearly. " Its fine, Kara-chan. I will tell you later alright? " The girl named, Karalina. Kara for short.

Kara, had long black hair and black eyes. She wore the normal uniform and barely wore make up like Haruhi. The girl let out a sigh. " Be Careful.. Haruhi. Please be. " She whispered and Haruhi looked at her wide eyed. Kara smiled and pushed Haruhi over to her desk. Haruhi returned the smile and a silence stood over a few moments. One of the smart guys in her glass whistled when Haruhi came in the room. Haruhi, still quite tired barely noticed when the teacher slammed a ruler on her desk to wake her up and get her attention. She frowned. " Haruhi Fujioka! Whats the meaning of this dressing you are wearing? You do know that is against the dress code. Go change immediately! " Haruhi looked at her like she was bitch from hell. Hikaru and Kaoru went and got her attention. For a favor for Haruhi, since they gave her that to wear.

" Yo. Old Hag-" Hikaru started

" Why dont you go get some fashion sense, " Kaoru continued.

" Because your's aint going no where. " They both finished.

Snickering and laughing could be heard in the backround. The Teacher was fuming. " Hitachiin Brothers, Fujioka. In, after this class, Detention all day! " She announced. Haruhi whacked her head on the desk. Hikaru and Kaoru didnt care. They got to miss school. Makes it easier to get over it and to the abandoned Music room .. 5 hours from now.

--

Class ended and the three were dragged into a room. " Dont try anything funny. " There were blocks area to put each student in seperately. They sat down and Haruhi sighed. Theres a first for everything on the second day of school. She placed her head on the back of the wall. She went into her capree's pants pocket and took out a small replica picture of her mom. Today, was the anniversary of her death.. Haruhi never did cry at her funeral. She never did anything actually. She was only 4 or 5 when it happened...

She held onto the picture, tired as hell. She drifted to sleep, the twin's voices when they spoke to each other, muffled out.

Flashbacks of her mother came into her head. And standing infront of the place where her mother was burned into ashes.

Another flashback came into her head, showing as they buried her mother's body into the ground. The dream suddenly turned nightmare.

Her mother, looking half dead stood infront of the current Haruhi, or well in her dream anyway. " You did not cry. You barely cared. "

And the voice repeated and repeated and repeated and repeated. Haruhi's dream world began to spin and she was stuck in the middle of it all.

--

The Hitachiin brothers, bored like hell decided to peep over to Haruhi's cubicle. She was asleep. Curious, they climbed out of there spots into her's. Kaoru took the picture out of her hand. It looked like a women in her mid 20's. He looked on the back. It stated the day she died on. Which was today. Hikaru looked at the picture with his brother then over to Haruhi. " She looks like Haruhi's mom or something. It looks like she died like 10 years ago. " Kaoru stated.

They heard Haruhi's breath stiffle for a moment. The Twins, raising a brow leaned in closer towards her. Her eyes shot open and looked like they were glazed with unfalling tears. Haruhi yelped and bit and fell outta her chair when she realized the twins were in her face. Haruhi noticed the picture in Kaoru's hand. Kaoru gave her the photo back of her mother. Neither of them said a word and climbed back over to there spots. Haruhi sat there, confused in everyway. And a tear slipped. She panicked and wiped it off quickly.

_What a nightmare.. does my mother really hate me because I never cried..?_ Haruhi pondered sadly. Hugging the picture of her mom. Placing the photo back in pocket, she sat back into the chair. She turned her attention to the twins. She stood on her soft chair to look over the walls. " Why were you guys in here? " She spoke clearly. The twins turned there attention to her. There eyes cold. She flinched slightly but stood her ground. " You were quiet so we wanted to see what you up to. " Hikaru spoke first. Haruhi frowned. " Then why was Kaoru holding one of the photo's I had with me? " Hikaru and Kaoru looked at her for a moment. " How do you know which one of us are which? It was Hikaru who was holding the picture. " Kaoru stated, lying off his tongue. Haruhi smirked. " No. I am right. Just because you look the same. Your voices are slightly different. And your attitudes are too. Kaoru, your more calm and collected. Hikaru you can have tendencies to be brash and easily angered. " Haruhi stated. " Now why were you looking at stuff that doesnt belong to you? "

Hikaru and Kaoru's glare softened. Only a little. _How the hell can she really tell us apart?_ _I know we wear different colors.. but she told us by our personalities._ They both had same thoughts. But they answered her question. " Because you had it in your hand and we were curious. Thats all. " Kaoru replied boredly. Hikaru nodded. " Yup. And next time you fall asleep. Keep in mind, if they find you, you get more detention. " Hikaru added.

The old ha- I mean Teacher came into the room and dismissed them. The 3 students walked through the halls towards the abandoned Music Room. Haruhi stopped and stared out the window. While the Twins kept walking. They both looked over there shoulders to look at her. " Are you coming or you standing there? " They both spoke. Haruhi flinched and only nodded walking again. Approaching the door they opened it. Showing Tamaki, Kyouya, Mori and Honey already there.

--

Tamaki, Kyouya, Mori and Honey had there normal uniforms on. Well what they wore yesterday, they wear everyday. Hence uniform.

Exceptions when it snows.. they get jackets and stuff..

Haruhi stared at the people infront of her. Honey looked deadly. Tamaki was sitting down, with black glasses on his head. Kyouya with a notepad, and evil intentions in mind. Mori just stood there emotionless.

Hikaru and Kaoru plopped down on the couch. Tamaki stood up and looked Haruhi up and down. Haruhi felt uncomfortable so backed away a bit. Tamaki laughed. " Shy girl you are. Im surprised Hikaru and Kaoru designed you modest clothing. " He spun around to the twins. " You and modest clothing twins. " Haruhi looked surprised. Those two designed what she was wearing. Hikaru shrugged. " Well Tono, we designed all the clothing that we are wearing now, so like it makes a difference, ne? " Tamaki spun around in a dramatic way. " I suppose so. Kyouya. Did you get the school password so we can come here even at night? " Tamaki questioned. Kyouya nodded. " All to easy Tamaki. All to easy. " Tamaki smiled at this. " Perfect. Now we can remodel this room, for a gang hang out room. With a new edition of Haruhi might I add. Oh Yeah, Kaoru. Where's that girlfriend of yours? Shes part of this crew, I thought she would be coming with you. " Tamaki spoke dumbly. Kaoru shrugged. " Beats me. She does go to this school. But shes in a seperate class unfortunetly. Haruhi tilted her head in confusion. Suddenly the doors opened again.

To reveal a light brown hair girl. Same age as her. Wearing A light green version of her tanktop. She had same accessories and such like Haruhi but of different color. Exceptions to the gold and silver chains. Tamaki smiled. " What took you so long, Clarissa? " Clarissa punched Tamaki up the head and walked over to Kaoru and took a seat. " Tamaki, you know as good as I do. You dimtwat. I was in detention. " Tamaki was on the floor in pain. Haruhi's sweat dropped. Clarissa looked at Haruhi. And then whispered something to Kaoru, who snickered not long after. Haruhi frowned but let it go. She turned to the club ' leader' " Tamaki - senpai. Can you hurry this conference, I have to go somewhere today. " Tamaki raised a brow at the demanding girl. " Oh really now? Okay then to the point." Tamaki started. All payed mind to him.

" We shall meet here every week after Friday Activities. Our newest member, Haruhi will be taught Kendo and Martial Arts by Mori and Honey Senpai. Clarissa will help with the women part of the welcoming. Hikaru and Kaoru, train her to use weapons. And well Kyouya, keep close profile on her life data. Also. Haruhi. You are not to tell anyone. About this gang. About this room. About the affairs or whatever happens with other gangs. I realize your father knows about us. From the Hitachiin brothers. Which is ok.. for now. But you do realize in dire, situations. You may have to kill someone. Or be harmed. I am warning you now so you arent surprised later. Now off with you. You had something to do, go to it. " Tamaki waved her off.

Hikaru and Kaoru, and Clarissa were curious to where she would be heading to.

So the 3 first years followed Haruhi. They followed Haruhi back to her home. She came out again not so long after, by herself. In the same clothes from when she came home in. She had a bouquet of flowers and other things. They continued to follow her to a graveyard.

Haruhi stopped infront of her mother, Kotoko Fujioka's Stone.

She touched it softly. Sad expression. She decided to speak outloud, since she was alone and her father at work. " Mother.. That dream. Do you really hate me because I never cried? .. " Haruhi's voice was broken. Clarissa just wanted to hug her and tell her it was okay. Girl intuition. The twins on the other hand. Stood there shocked. To see such a weak side of the girl. Hikaru frowned. _So she had a dream earlier in detention after all_. He sighed. The 3 first years were trying to figure if they should be there with her. Or let her be.

The rain began to pour heavily and Haruhi still sat by her mother's stone. Haruhi, was still exsausted. She layed down on the ledge spots on her mother's stone. Hair covering her face. Silent sobs escaping her small, soaked body. The twins and Clarissa were still there. Watching her. Koaru and Clarissa had obvious sad expressions while Hikaru held a solemn face. Hikaru came out of the hiding spot up behind the crying girl. Haruhi didn't hear him though. Kaoru and Clarissa stared in shock. _What was he gonna do?.._ Kaoru thought. His brother barely does anything to help others. But Haruhi, he has helped more than once.

Hikaru stared down at the girl. Who layed there on the stone crying. He kneeled down beside her. Pulling her arm up and dragging her body towards his. He lift her up bridestyle. " Time you went home. Haruhi. Your gonna freeze if you stay. " Haruhi stared at him with lifeless eyes. Hikaru frowned at how broken she was. Kaoru and Clarissa came out of there spots and walked over. Clarissa and Kaoru looked at Haruhi. Sad. Clarissa stroked Haruhi's cheek. " Its all gonna be okay, Haruhi. It's alright. " Clarissa spoke softly. They all headed back to her home.

They entered, and Ryoji wasn't home still.

There was a note, saying visited Mother's grave while you were at school. And working late. Food in fridge.

- Daddy

Hikaru brought Haruhi into her room. And placed her on a chair. Clarissa came in, shoved him out and changed Haruhi's clothing. To dry ones.

" Cl-Clarissa? " Haruhi stuttered, frozen. " Where am I? " Clarissa smiled. " At your home. Hikaru carried you here. We were watching you, while you visited your mother... " she replied softly. Haruhi's face felt warm with tears again. " I never cried when she first died... and now she hates me. " Haruhi managed to speak. Clarissa looked at her like, 'what? ' Clarissa held the sobbing girl. " She doesn't hate you I bet. I bet whereever you got that from what just a fake utteringly nightmare...... " She mumbled. Haruhi shook. " No I had that dream today. On the day she died. How is that all conscidence? " Haruhi held fright in her eyes. Clarissa sighed. " I will take you home with me. But I live with the Twins, so dont mind them. " Haruhi didnt say much. She was just being dragged along.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked to see Clarissa dragging Haruhi. " We are taking her with us tonight. She can't be alone. Not in this state. " She stated. Kaoru only nodded and Hikaru looked over to the silent girl. Haruhi's hair hid her face well. The limo came and took them to the Hitachiin estate. Arriving shortly, Clarissa immediately dragged Haruhi into the house and went upstairs to her room. Hikaru, looking very annoyed punched the wall, he broke 3 months ago. Kaoru flinched. " Hikaru?.. Whats going on? " Kaoru placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. " I.. I dont know Kaoru. I just feel.. so angry or sad. I dont know why. But whenever that girl is affected or something, I feel.... very emotional to it. " Hikaru stared at the floor. Kaoru hid the smile on his face. His brother was developing a possible crush? Kaoru only smiled. Hikaru looked at him. " What? " Kaoru's expression remained. " It sounds as if you care for Haruhi, Hikaru. " Hikaru stood dumbfounded at his brother's words. " I doubt it! I only have known that child for 2 days! " Kaoru only chuckled at his brother's angered responce. " Love at first sight they say. Love at first sight. " Kaoru only chuckled and walked off leaving Hikaru the only one downstairs. _Could Kaoru be right..?No.. he couldn't be. Could he? _Hikaru pondered. Heading up the stairs, Clarissa was already in her own room. Kaoru in his own. Haruhi in the guest room. Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled. He heard whimpers coming from the Guest room.

Curious Hikaru knocked on the door. But only opened it soon after. Seeing Haruhi climbing into the ward robe closet and closing it. Walking into the room he shook on the wardrobe doors. He heard her gasp on the other side. " Wh-Who's there? " Her voice was quavering. This somehow hurt to Hikaru. " It's Hikaru. Haruhi, what are you doing? " His voice was oddly soft. For someone who was cold and barely had much care in the world he was right now.

Haruhi was silent. " Just um.. Checking stuff in here! uh.. yeah. " More thunder roared and she winced. Hikaru frowned. " Nice excuse. Open the doors Haruhi. " His voice was firm and normal toned about it. Haruhi shook her head on the other side of the door. " N-no. I'm used to this. Being by myself. " She replied. Hikaru stood there confused. " Your afraid of the storms. And today hasn't been a good day for you, has it? " Hikaru leaned his head on the doors of the closet. " Haruhi stayed silent, hearing her silent crying. Hikaru pulled on the closet handles breaking the lock and pulling it open. To reveal a shaken girl sitting there, hands over her ears, tears brimming her face. She looked up to him and Lightning flashed. She winced and was very still. Hikaru sighed. Lifting her out of the wardrobe closet, placing her on her bed. He walked over to the window and shut the curtains. Rummaging through his pockets, he took out a blue Ipod. Turning it on and placing it on her ears, she layed there dumbfounded. He was about to leave when she grabbed his wrist. He looked at her surprised. She sat up and pulled him towards her a bit. Hugging him on his side. Hikaru stood there, shocked. He knelt down beside her and pulled her into a bear hug. Whispering. " Tell anyone that I show emotion, and I will come and find you. And get a book and whack you with it. " She giggled. And smiled. " I wont. Dont worry Hikaru.. Thank you. " She whispered a little more happily. Hikaru layed her down and covered her up. And headed towards the door. Looking back, she had a small smile on her lips. He did something that helpped her today. And oddly proud of it. He closed the door and left towards his room to sleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay. Time Hikaru had some more emotion and soft side.

Kaoru has a soft side already because of Clarissa. :3

Tamaki is still a retard. Might I mind you.

Kyouya is very out of character but still devious.

Mori and Honey are still quiet.

Hope you liked this chapter! lol I updated both Through the Motions and this story too.

Both are Hika x Haru. Check the other one out it should be on my profile. If you want if u havent checked both

Please review! Ask questions or state things you wanna see happen!  
I know I didnt have much suffixes in this chapter! Sorry! I will try for some more... :)

- Icetiger13


	3. Ch 3 Phone calls, Haruhi's first fight

For those whom are wondering. Yes the Ouran boys are still rich.

And just very corrupt into gangster matter.. XD

Weapons I assume aren't cheap now are they?

Or lessons. Or other.. I don't know. Never used weapons so ..

hahaha anyways! Here's chapter 3. Thank you for your reviews.

Disclaimer : I do not own Ouran High School Host Club in any matter.

I own this fanfic. and the OC's in this story.

Oh yeah!! My laptop is dead now... gah... So I have to type it on the Mac comp I have. Windows is better... Gah.. Anyway. Updates might be a little disconfigured from this point on. Just heads up on that! Also logging in from the Mac has been having several issues. So Updates maybe delayed from that as well. Hopefully that situation improves..

and.. I have taken the rating down to T so.. from ch.1 confusion to any new readers and so such.

and to expression there inner thoughts, they will be Bold.

Becasue my mac does not provide Italics much to my misfortune.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Haruhi awoke feeling very cozy in soft, in a large bed. Hazily opening her eyes, she could not reconize where she was. She looked for a clock and noticed it was 12:35 pm. School was already going and ending soon. Haruhi sighed and didn't know where to go or how to go about this...... Then it just clicked. She was in someone else's house. Haruhi panicked and tried to get out of the bed covers. But they were tucked tightly. She just slide out of them instead. The room, was blue walls with dark furniture and a large bed and a couple of lamps.

Standing there, slightly dazed, and could barely recall many events of yesterday she walked to the door. She remembered she was either at Hikaru and Kaoru's home or Clarissa's. But didn't know. Opening the door into a mini crack, no one was in the hallways. Exiting she went down the long hall. Finally reaching a staircase down. The house was huge! Haruhi was getting lost easily. Until she bumped into someone.

She was a tall women, with nicely spiked hair. Something similar but more girlish, version of the twin's hair style and color. The women spun around and looked at Haruhi. She smiled. " Oh! So your the girl the kids told me about. Hello dear. My name is Yuzuha. Feeling better I assume? " She helped Haruhi up. Haruhi stood there confused for a moment. " Um.. Hello. My name is Haruhi.. I remember talking to Hikaru before I went to sleep. But I don't know who's house I am in. And haven't seen them and well I am terribly late for school.. and am lost and wondering for help. " She explained nervously. Yuzuha laughed. " Ah, so speaking to Hikaru eh? That boy. My sons are truly weird. First there in a gang, and yet they are heirs to a fashion designing company! Oh well. They do make great uniforms for there crew, but I worry, so I always have back up guards nearby for them... And you are in the Hitachiin estate. Hikaru and Kaoru I believe are downstairs playing video games and Clarissa went to her home and went to school today. Just find the staircase on the left side of this hall and you will be taken down into the Living room. I think there still playing on there Xbox or something. Well I must go! Fashion calls. Ciao! " Yuzuha waved to the confused Haruhi, whom took her advice and went the staircase and down the stairs. **So I'm at Hikaru's and Kaoru's house..** She thought silently. Going down the stairs, she saw the two red heads playing on the wii, racing it eachother.. Haruhi smiled. Racing games no matter what, are always and somewhat enjoyable. Hikaru and Kaoru paused the game and spun around looking at her. Kaoru smiled and Hikaru was still being slightly emotion less. " So your awake? Feeling better? " Kaoru asked. Hikaru only stared at her for her reply. " Yeah, I got lost for a bit so I am pretty awake. And yeah thanks... just why am I here? " Kaoru shrugged. " Clarissa said you couldn't be alone last night. And your dad left a weird note saying he wouldn't be home. So.. we brought you to our house. " He openly stated. Haruhi nodded then went and sat down on a large chair. Kaoru sat there for a moment. " Wanna play too Haruhi? " Haruhi smiled. " No thanks Kaoru. Thanks though. I just wanna watch you guys play. " Kaoru nodded and Hikaru and him began to play again.

Haruhi watched the two race. And looked at Hikaru. He always seems emotionless, but kind hearted.. She pondered, then snapped her attention back to the screen. Kaoru jumped for joy. " Yay! FIRST PLACE. IN YOUR FACE HIKARU! " Kaoru pointed his finger laughing. Haruhi giggled at this. Hikaru smirked. " Oh really now Kaoru? " Hikaru took one of the pillows beside him and chucked it at Kaoru's head hard. Causing Kaoru to get knocked off the couch. Kaoru sat back up laughing. " Okay. I probably deserved that. " Hikaru only nodded laughing.

Haruhi sat there surprised. She has never seen the twins this way. Not ever.. Probably when we are back at school.. they will be silent again. Haruhi thought. Looking over Hikaru, he had strong arms and both of them were in shorts and tank tops. Basically Pj's. Haruhi sat up a bit and didn't know how to exactly get there attention. Kaoru took notice which helped. " Something you wanna say Haru-chan? " Kaoru said her nick name mockingly. In an oddly nice way. Hikaru only put his eyes on her to pay attention.

" Uh.. why aren't you guys at school today? " She looked very confused. Hikaru smirked slightly and Kaoru smiled. " Well we couldn't exactly let our cute Haruhi be by herself in a large mansion when she wakes up from a hard day, the day before. " Kaoru spoke bluntly. Haruhi only nodded. " Um.. Thanks guys. " She smiled sheepishly. Kaoru laughed. " Don't thank me! Hikaru's the one who carried you to your house, then into the limo then, into the guest room and placed you in the bed. Clarissa helped you change back at your place. And I located where you were so.. " Kaoru spoke clearly which got him another pillow in the head from an annoyed Hikaru. Haruhi giggled which caught the twins attention. " Thank you Hikaru. Kaoru. " Kaoru and Hikaru sat there silent there for a moment but smiled too.

All the moment was ruined when Tamaki's ring tone came to the Twin's cell phone. Hikaru glared at it. " What the hell does he want? " Kaoru shrugged. Answering the phone and placing it on speaker phone. And yelling could be heard. " WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TWO? WHERE IS HARUHI? WHERE IS MY PRECIOUS LITTLE GIRL?? " Hikaru and Kaoru winced. Hikaru spoke into the phone. " 1. AT HOME. 2. Here with us. 3. I don't even think Haruhi is your precious girl, you retard. " Hikaru replied bluntly. Tamaki was screaming. " OKAA-SAN! THE TWINS ARE HARRASING MY DAUGHTER! " Haruhi had question marks flowing about her head. Kaoru sighed. Hikaru looked like he wanted to kill something. Haruhi walked over to the couch where the twins were and sat. So she could speak. " Um.. Whos mommy? " Kaoru laughed. " Kyouya. Poor him. " Everyone could hear Kyouya. " for the last time Tamaki. I AM NOT OKAA-SAN FOR GOD'S SAKE! NOW SHUT UP! " Haruhi was laughing at this point. " I hear my daughter! ARE YOU OKAY? I hope the twins didn't harrass you! Why are you there?? " Haruhi sat there and got real quiet. She didn't want to explain yesterday. Hikaru and Kaoru exchanced glances and nodded. " Shes fine King. Just really tired. We hung out with her yesterday with Clarissa and she fell asleep and didnt wake up during school time so we stayed behind to keep her company. " Hikaru came with an excuse. Tamaki smiled on the other line. " Ok. Well reason why I called. We got a meeting with another group. Feuds over land area's again. There having drunk incidents, so we gotta punish em. They are holding a drunk party again, so bring your weapons and give Haruhi some. See you at 8 pm by the alley downtown! Bye! " Then the line went dead. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at Haruhi, who's bangs were covering her eyes. Kaoru looked sad. " Haruhi?.. " Haruhi lifted her head immediately and looked surprised. " H-huh? " Kaoru and Hikaru both frowned. Hikaru questioned. " You got real quiet after Tamaki asked about yesterday.. I know it was hard, but I hope the excuse worked.. Just you okay? " Haruhi snapped from her daze and nodded, smiling lightly. " Yeah. I'm fine. You guys, helped me. I guess we should get ready soon huh? I will be 8 pm in a while. " The twins nodded in agreement and went there uniforms, all which were in the wash, even Haruhi's.

Hikaru and Kaoru changed. Haruhi was changed in another room. Hikaru opened a door into a certian room, filled with certain weapons. Kaoru gathering his own and putting them under his vest. Hikaru doing the same. Hikaru also chose some for Haruhi. A gun, a knife, bullets to reload and some herb supliments. She looked at the medications funny. " What are these for?.. " Hikaru sighed. " They help heal wounds. Also if you shove them in an opponents nose, they become woozy and pass out. But if you whiff it, you will get that too. So thats why you rub the leaves on the bleeding wounds or scars. " Hikaru explained carefully. Haruhi nodded and placed the weapons under her vest and one in her pants pocket. The maids bowed as they left the room. " Come back safely young masters and miss. " The 3 nodded and continued down the stairs. Where they reached a limo and entered. On there way to the Valley.

The limo ride was silent. No laughing, No words. Just silence. Haruhi had a heavy fever, but decided to hide that from the oblivious twins.. Staring out in the sides of the windows. **I never expected them all to be rich bastards.. Then again, Ouran is for the rich.. I only thought they were there because of scholarships.**. Haruhi thought. Haruhi groaned in her mind. Headache and fevers don't match well. **Then again, I probably caught it from being in the rain for such a long time yesterday.** Haruhi mentally slapped herself. But yesterday was long for her. **So it's okay. Just hide it from the twins, get this mission done, hopefully without violence and go home and make sure dad is okay. **Haruhi mentally planned out. The Limo came to a screeching halt. Haruhi snapped from her mental thinking and looked around. Kaoru sighed. " We're here and looks like the people are already hitting the alcohol. Be careful guys. Haruhi, don't wander by yourself. Whatever you do. " Kaoru warned. Hikaru nodded in agreement to his brother's statement. The three teens got out of the limo. And was greeted by Clarissa. " Hey guys. Tamaki and the others are inside. Tamaki is trying to negotiate or well get a deal to stop the constant disturbances of this area. " She explained. Kaoru was mad. " Clarissa! Your not suppose to be by yourself here. Drunk males could hurt women. You know that! " Kaoru scowled to his girlfriend. Clarissa frowned. " I'll be fine. Sure that happened in the past yes, and that's when I met you Kaoru. But you taught me to fight, so I'm fine! Really. " She whispered in his ear. Kaoru sighed. " I only worry my dear. I only worry. " Clarissa smiled. " And thank you for caring. Now anyway! Lets get to business! " Clarissa declared and they all went inside. Haruhi stared at Clarissa, confused.** I wonder.. did she have bad experiences back then? And maybe that's why she's in the gang?...** Haruhi held a solemn expression as they all went inside. Hikaru looked over Haruhi. Her cheeks were slightly pink. Ignoring that factor. He spoke. " Are you nervous? This might be your first fight. " Hikaru spoke normally. Haruhi nodded. " Yeah. A bit, but I'll be fine. Thanks for asking. " Haruhi replied. Hikaru nodded. " No Problem. " The 4 teens walked farther inside where Tamaki was.

" You do realize, if you continue with this ruckus, the police will be coming here again right? " Tamaki spoke in a serious matter. " Yeah yeah, whatever. Not like I care. We like to party. That's our point. I don't care if this is your gang territory area or what not. We get a lot of babes and dudes here and we all party. That's what we've been doing for the past week. This place is way better than our gang territory on the other side of town blondie. So get lost. " The partial drunk boss spoke. Slurs edging his words. Tamaki frowned. " Well then we would have to remove you all by force. By negotiation, this is Ouran Gang territory. I know who your head leader is. And he knows this place is ours. Does he even know you are here? " Tamaki spoke irritably. Hikaru and Kaoru sighed. Kyouya came from some random corner scaring them. " I advice we all start disbanding everyone here. In a calm matter. Then we can get rid of the gang member who set it up. " Kyouya explained. Mori and Honey began doing so, dealing with the larger people.

Majority of the people were out. Not many women were there, so the female population was gone.

Haruhi got hugged from behind, a male smelling of alcohol dragged her behind a curtain stand. Hand over her mouth, she could not scream. But she did have weapons. She tried to struggle free in the amount of time she had. But she listened to the man's words. " Hello my dear. Why don't we have some fun before those guys come and kick us out? " He whispered. Haruhi shuddered in disgust. Separating herself from the large male she frowned. " Sorry sir. But I happen to be part of the crew who is kicking you all out. So Please leave. " She sounded stern about it. The Male frowned and pulled out a weapon from his jacket. " No can do girlie. I won't leave until I get lucky. And all the babes are gone so your the one left. " He tackled Haruhi and her back hit the wall. She groaned in pain. Light amount of blood was falling from the dagger wound on her arm. She scowled at the man and took a knife herself. The man lunged at her again. She rolled to her side and the dagger got into her upper thigh. She screamed at the pain. She dropped her weapon and it slide away from her. Her head pounded and her fever got worse. She was slightly delusional and in massive pain. The man picked her up by her vest collars. Haruhi was losing blood, had a fever, a pounding headache and aching body. She growled in anger and fear. Just then, Hikaru came in and lunged at the man. The man was busted towards the wall and had loosened his grip at that moment which caused Haruhi to fall to the floor. Hikaru caught her before she hit the ground. Tamaki coming in, dragged the man up to meet his face. " Your head master, has commanded you all to LEAVE. Get out before your forced out again. " He growled lowly. The man shuddered, leaving immediately. Running for his life, because now the entire gang was there. Haruhi's vision was blurry and hearing was weird. Her wounds weren't bad. Just minor cuts that were easy healing over. But her fever and headache only got worse. Hikaru shook her slightly and she groaned. " Huh..? " She managed to say. Hikaru's face became grim slightly. Clarissa went to her side and Kaoru knelt by Hikaru. And Kyouya had tended to some of her wounds already. ( A/N : Kyouya's dad has a medical company so that works here. ) Kyouya felt her forehead and sighed. " Hikaru, Kaoru. Did it ever cross your mind that she got sick from being outside too long yesterday? She's got sick from it. " Kaoru and Hikaru winced at the stupid thought. Clarissa whacked them both in the head. " She was showing signs too. Her cheeks are a little rosy to be considered blushing. " She sighed. Haruhi was trying to sit up out of Hikaru's steel grip. " L-let me up. I can go. I need to head home and check on my father. " She squirmed out of the grasp and tried to stand. But was shaky in the process. The other 3 teens stood up as well. Clarissa had her hand on Haruhi's shoulder. " Well at least let us give you a ride home. You can't manage to walk all that way Haruhi. I know your sick and all, but we just want to make sure you get home okay. " Clarissa offered. Haruhi smiled. " Uh Thanks Clarissa that would be a great help.. Thank you. " Hikaru and Kaoru stood infront of Haruhi now.

" Why did you tell us -" Kaoru started out.

" That you were - " Hikaru added.

" Sick? " They both finished.

Haruhi's sweat dropped. " Because I thought it wouldn't be a big deal. Alright? No need to be mad. " Haruhi replied lazily. Hikaru fumed. " If none of us got here in time Haruhi, you would have been in trouble. You were half delusional because of being sick! That man could have harmed you! " He yelled. Kaoru stared at his brother in surprise but also agreement. He switched his attention to Haruhi. " Hikaru is right Haruhi. If you were sick, we would have let you stayed at the Mansion and brought you home once we got back. There is no problem in admitting that you are sick. Even gang members need days off. " Kaoru stated. Clarissa looked away for a moment but sighed not long after. " Haruhi, being in those situations are very dangerous. And not many women get out of it. Some are killed or get prego from it all. Trust me from experience. Kaoru found me hurt in an alley from an event like that. I was just lucky he came around at that time or else I would have been dead. " Clarissa explained. Kaoru glanced at her with worry. Clarissa gave him a smile of reassurance. Then turned back to Haruhi. " Okay! Lets kill this mood and get this kiddie home! Before she falls over. " Clarissa declared and the teens all left the building to there homes.

( A/N : I dont like writing violence scenes. But since there gangsters and all. If it sucked. Boo hoo. I'm not perfect at it XD )

Clarissa, Kaoru, Hikaru and Haruhi shared a limo ride home. Haruhi was subconsciously asleep on Hikaru's shoulder. Which she didn't intend. Kaoru smirked at how cute they looked. Striking a conversation. " Hey Hikaru. You seem to be taking a liking to Haruhi ne? " Kaoru smiled. Clarissa caught onto this conversation and looked at Hikaru's reply. He was scowling at his brother. Which was rare. " Kaoru. She is just another gang member, one of our classmates and someone we all look out for. Like we do for Clarissa. Just in your case, she's your girlfriend. " Hikaru replied, semi - calm. Clarissa was holding in a laugh. He soooo over reacted on the long not needed explanation. Kaoru smirked. " Oh really now? Ah. Don't matter. I plan to pry the truth from you when we get home after dropping these girls off at there homes-- Which we are now at Haruhi's. Wake her up, would you? I doubt she would kill you, like you tried to this morning, when I tried to get you up. " Kaoru pointed out. Clarissa smiled. Hikaru looked very nervous to wake the sleeping girl. So instead he just picked her up and carried her to her house number. Kaoru and Clarissa shared a happy glance. While Hikaru was getting Haruhi into her home, without being killed by her father of coarse. A small conversation while he was away occured. " Clarissa. Do you think those two might end up as a future couple? Like we are? " Kaoru questioned out loud. Happy in thought of his Brother being emotional for someone in public for once. Clarissa smiled, laughing lightly. " Oh, they got a long way to go Kaoru. Long way yet. Unless we can make a plan. We should let them get to know each other more. Then we question and then the plan making begins... " She smiled evilly. Kaoru smiled. Hikaru got back into the limo and let out a long sigh. " Jesus. Her old man just about killed me, for just dropping her off. " Hikaru layed down on the long seat. Kaoru laughed. " You could have just woken her up like I said. You didn't have to carry her. Hikaru. " Kaoru pointed. out. Hikaru glared at Kaoru. " Hey, she looked exsausted, if I woke her up, her fever might have kept her up. I could feel her fever cause she was leaning on my shoulder. Anyway.. can we change the topic yet? " Hikaru didn't feel like explaining his actions, because he didn't even know why he did it. He just.. did.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay! Fanfic was cooperating so I posted this chap. yay!!

Inbox is still being a pain.. gah.

Anyways! Sorry took so long! I hope it wasn't inconvienant.

Haha, I love mocking Hikaru.

And Well. Not all gang meetings are in violence, you know? I tend to suck at writing that...

Just it seemed to make sense.

Fever/Fatigue and well Hikaru is the guy in shining armor XD XD

hahaha... Anyway!! I plan to... make next chapter tonight as well. if Ideas flow nicely.

Hikaru and Kaoru do have emotional sides!

Hikaru just doesn't believe in public display of affection.

His anger however.. shows often.

Kaoru is the softy though. And you all learned something about Clarissa.

I plan to make more info on Clarissa. Not to worry!

Review! please. I would love to see you opinions!

-Icetiger13


	4. Ch4 : Haruhi

Okay. Ch.4.

Ch.10 is up to those who read my other fic, Through the Motions.

Im guessing alot of poeple had problems with there profiles. And some didn't. Lucky them. :)

I hope you are enjoying this story. You can review on stuff you want to see, hear or happen. And I will overlook em and see if they fit somewhere.

Also questions, or other I dont mind answering.

- Disclaimer : Do not own Ouran. Wish I did, but don't. I own this fic though. :D

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

School Morning, Haruhi was still not feeling well. But an arguement had arose in the Fujioka household, the night before, when she woke up. Once Hikaru dropped her off. But that wasn't much part in the arguement. Haruhi now disliked her father's current dicisions and tried to figure what to do next.

Arguement night Before. 11 PM :

(( note : dont know Haruhi's full name but I made up her random middle name. so bear with me ))

" Haruhi, what were you doing out this late? You look like you were attacked too. What did those men do to you?? " Her father shot 900 questions. Haruhi sighed.

" They did nothing. Remember? Hikaru warned you about the gang activities Dad. Not like it matters. I came back fine, didn't I? " Haruhi replied sternly.

Her father gasped. " What happens when you don't come home safely Haruhi? That makes me concerned. " Her father cried.

Haruhi's sweat dropped. " Don't worry much about that. I'm always with one of the male gang members and so I got back up, I am fine dad. Really. " She sighed again.

Ranka smiled " If you say so.. Hey Haruhi? I want to run you by something, something that might change your life a little. " Ranka said nerviously.

Haruhi quirked a brow. " What is it dad?.. " Haruhi felt nervous too. She doesn't mind changes but the changes her father makes.. aren't so nice.

Ranka started. " Well.. you see deary. Daddy found a lady he really really likes. And asked to marry her. Which she accepted. And of coarse, she has the bigger home and wants us to move there.. And such. Reason why I wish for both you and me to go there, is to get you away from this crime filled town, those obnoxious twins and those violent gangs. Plus I am very sure you will like -- " Ranka was cut off.

Haruhi both hands on the table, anger rising ever so slowly. " I will not move. I will not leave my friends. And I will definetly NOT ever see this woman. Dad how could you!? Your replacing my mother! With some.. some person I never met and you already asked to marry her! " Haruhi yelled. Fear, Anxiety and well slight discomfort from the wounds she recieved earlier that night, from the fight.

Ranka frowned. " Haruhi Caroline Fujioka! I will not tolerate this. You're coming wether you want a new mother or not. I don't care if your not ready. Its time I pushed you in that direction! You will like Miss Leandra. So please sit down. I think it is time to get some rest,and by the way.. I will be home late tommorrow, so just prepare some stuff for yourself.. and don't overdo it. Your hurt and sick. Anyhoo. Good Night!" Ranka changed the entire subject and fled from the room.

Haruhi sat down on the couch, fuming. **H-how could he?! Mother! I can't ever replace you. I can't leave this town... I love the people here too much..**. Haruhi burst into a onslaught of tears. And slowly lulled to sleep, where she had a peaceful dream.

Haruhi's Dream.

A red head male stood beside her. Looking over the star lit sky. It was Hikaru. Haruhi watched the dream unfold, where herself and Hikaru were. He was smiling. And so was she. Haruhi sat from a distance and watched it. It was somewhat.. heart warming. There faces got closer and closer and closer until--

End Dream

Haruhi woke up awake, blush on her cheeks, both from fever and well shock and many other emotions. Haruhi sighed. Her heart rate slowing. She's been having weird dreams, often to do with Hikaru. She made the conclusion that she fell for the emotionless - easily angered boy. Sighing, she stared at the clock and devised a simple plan. To escape her father. He was at work. So She had enough time.

Going into the washroom and got ready, ate breakfast and went through her closet and took out a bag. She packed it with some clothes, medicines, personal belongings, a few memorials of her mother and her photo, her cell phone, her wallet filled with money, her i.d., birth certificate etc. and a couple of weapons, that the twins had given her, when she needed to protect herself. She also took out a small easy to set up tent. She sighed. Walking towards the door of the house. She stood in front of it. Looking back at the house. She smirked. " Good Bye Home.. Dad, enjoy your life with your new wife. Get some kids outta her. Obviously my opinion never mattered to you. " Haruhi opened the door and slammed it shut. She did however leave a note for her father, to let him now to go by himself.

--

Hikaru and Kaoru sat in class. Bored like hell. Kaoru collected Haruhi's Homework, while Hikaru stared out a window. Thinking about his dreams. ( somewhat similar to Haruhi's! ) Hikaru stared at the dark approaching clouds. Forecast for today : Thunderstorms. Last block class ended, and there was no gang or other activities, so Hikaru and Kaoru left. Taking a different route home. It lead down by different fields and stuff. They walked awhile down the road and spotted a small green tent with a person inside. Hikaru and Kaoru smirked and snuck up on the tent, hearing a voice of a female. Hikaru and Kaoru shook the net which earned a suddle yelp from the girl inside. Haruhi who was inside, ( not to the twins knowledge yet) She grabbed a knife and got out of the tent. To her suddle surprise. It was the twins. Hikaru and Kaoru were looking at her in disbelief. " Haruhi? What the hell are you doing in a tent? " Kaoru asked ironically. Haruhi laughed nerviously. " Um..... Long story... " Her voice was still weak, cause she was still sick. Hikaru sighed. " Your still sick and you go out in a tent when its suppose to rain? Smart Haruhi. Smart. This better be a darn good reason. " Hikaru explained. Haruhi sighed. " Okay okay, I will tell you. "

Haruhi explained to them. About her and her father's conversation and explained the fact that her real mother was dead from long ago. --

" And thats why I ran off, basically telling him to go live his life without me and I went out here and set up a tent to live in for the time being. " Haruhi finished her entire explaination. Just then a low rumble sounded in the sky. Haruhi flinched immediately glaring wide eyed at the sky. Kaoru and Hikaru took down her tent already. " What are you guys doing?? I need that up you know. Its my house right now. " Haruhi panicked. She NEEDED to get inside something. Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed her by her wrists and dragged her along to there home. Haruhi, being dragged along was very confused. " Where are you taking me? " She asked in a calm matter. Hikaru was the one who replied. " To our house. You can't live outside here Haruhi. So we will take care of you instead. And if your father comes looking, well excuses are wonderful. " He explained naturally. A flash showed in the sky and Haruhi had slight goosebumps and jumped slightly. Hikaru and Kaoru turned back to the frightened and silent girl. The thunder sounded in the sky and Haruhi was bitting her lip, and Hikaru and Kaoru noticed it too. ( Nothing gets past them, ne? ) Kaoru sighed. " Haruhi, are you afraid of thunder and Lightning? " More lightning flashed and it cracked loudly. Haruhi whimpered at it. Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged glances and took Haruhi through another route to there house in the 10 minutes they were lucky no rain or lightning were seen. Until they got in the house. When they were inside, it started to rain heavily and such. Haruhi sighed in slight relief. Haruhi remembered the slight maze the Hitachiin Mansion was. Turning to Hikaru and Kaoru. She looked at the ground. " Are you really sure I can stay here? I dont wish to be a burden." Haruhi questioned. Kaoru laughed lightly. " Burden? Your no burden Haru-chan. Your actually a breather. Hikaru barely gets to show others here any emotions, time he learned. " Kaoru nudged Hikaru playfully. Hikaru looked away for a moment. Found a pillow and whacked Kaoru with it. Got to love the convience of pillows when you need them! Haruhi giggled. Hikaru took Haruhi's hand and led her to her room. Arriving at her room, the lightning got worse slightly and Haruhi jumped a little. Haruhi entered the room and smiled nerviously at Hikaru. " Arigato Hikaru. I think I'm gonna go to sleep. I had a long day and all, thank you! " Haruhi tried to speak normal as possible. Hikaru placed his foot on the closing door. Haruhi looked at him confused. Hikaru had a worried glance in his eyes. " Haruhi. Mine and Kaoru's room are on both sides of this guest room. Mine is with the blue sign and Kaoru's is orange. Just get us if you need us. And Haruhi? " Haruhi nodded. Hikaru spoke again, coming closer to her. " If something bother's you. Don't be afraid to tell me or my brother. We are here for you, Because you opened the doors to our world. And you are still. We should be the one's thanking you. Other than Clarissa, no one could really tell us apart if we wore the same stuff. " Hikaru smiled. And kissed her forehead. Causing Haruhi to blush really red. Hikaru was blushing too, and waved good night. The storm had stopped. For now. More were forecasted to come. Some worse than others. Yet it was only 5 pm.

( A/N : Hahahahaha they are idiots in love yet to not notice hours. :3 Warning : Next part or part after, Haruhi may seem emo-ish.. I dunno why. I just love adding as much drama and comfort moments cause that makes the people closer ne?)

--

Clarissa entered the Hitachiin Mansion, greeted by a few maids and butlers and tackled by Kaoru. " Hey! How's a going ?" Kaoru smiled sheepishly at his girlfriend. Clarissa gave him a quick peck on the lips which sent him in a happy mood. She smiled. " Going good. I got your text, what's up? " She held out her phone and he looked the message and nodded. " Yeah. Well when me and Hikaru were walking back, Haruhi was trying to live in a tent in the fields nearby here, and we are to hide her from her father or she gets taken away from us. Then my brother, will return to be more emotionless. You won't have a best buddy. and I wont have someone to tell all of Hikaru's funny memories to! " Kaoru whined. He got something thrown at the back of his head. " OW WHAT THE F- Oh! Hi Hikaru.. hehe " Kaoru began backing away slowly. Hikaru smirked. " Tell her all of my funny childhood stories eh? Mind telling me HOW many you have told her, little brother? " Hikaru looked very dangerous, yet funny. This was sibling rivalry. Clarissa couldn't help but break out laughing, falling to the floor and her stomach hurting. Hikaru smiled at his friend. " Clarissa, I will email you later of all Kaoru's famous moments, no one can forget. I'm going to go do something. So.. do whatever with your girlfriend Kaoru. I will have my revenge. " He added a funny tone to his voice for the word revenge. Which Kaoru nearly died laughing at. Hikaru walking up the stairs of the extremely large mansion, leaving Kaoru and Clarissa downstairs. The two teens sat down.

" Clarissa, you okay today?It looks like your having a lot of flashbacks.. You know, I still don't know much on your past and all, But when it bugs you, it bugs me. Cause your sad. So I'm here, whenever you wanna talk about it. " Kaoru explained calmly. Smiling lightly. Clarissa sighed and looked down at the floor. " I guess it's about time I told you huh? " She sighed again. Kaoru gave her all of his attention. Clarissa began to speak. " Before you found me, 2 years ago in that alley from what happened then. My life was a total hell. My parents, as of this day. Is there death anniversary. They both died in a drunk driver car crash, when I was 8. Then that's when I went to live with my abusive uncle and he ditched me at all sorts of places just to get money. He would sometimes strike me if I didn't obey certain things. Then he left me in that alley when I was 13. That was just horrific. You showed up. And beat that guy up for me.. I still don't know how to thank you for that Kaoru. If you didn't come.. It would -w-would have be-been much worse. " Clarissa was breaking into tears. Kaoru pulled her into a strong hug. " It's all right Clarissa. Your here now. Your alive, unharmed and in my arms, safe. And that's all I could have ever asked for from you. Just to be safe and sound. " He whispered into her hair. They sat there, watching the clouds change sizes and so such. Later left from the living room, down to the basement, and began to watch any movie Clarissa would want. Which were common Romance - Comedies. Which she got Kaoru hooked on. And they watched Romance -Comedies before they were a couple. Which made Hikaru think Kaoru was gay at some point. But then Kaoru confessed to Clarissa and they got together, so to Hikaru's relief. His younger twin brother wasn't gay. Good.

-- (( Warning again : Haruhi has swift mood change. So --... like said before. Heads up. it starts here, so if you wanna skip I notified where you can start reading again. ))

Haruhi sat in her dark room quiet. There was a door leading to her own bathroom. She had a walk - in closet and her room were close by the twins. Her mood dark and twisted she walked into the clean white bathroom. Taking a brief shower. And putting on a pair of black and pink Pyjamas. In the small cabinet drawer, she saw razors. Separating a long piece from one, she stared at it in wonder. Putting it in her pocket she sighed. She will NOT go there... would she? Turning the lights out in the bathroom. She sat on her bed again, pulling out her belongings. A few photo's of her mother. And 1 photo of her father. She glared at the picture long and hard. But didn't have the heart to rip the paper to shreds. She hid the picture of her father, at the bottom of the box. And skimmed through her photo album of her friends and memories. But nothing was lifting her mood. Getting up and walking towards the large window, she stood there briefly moving the curtains aside. To see dark clouds bubbling a bit. It was 11 pm and still warm out. Haruhi closed the curtains immediately and went into bathroom. Sitting in the bathtub she stared at the glass patterns. Taking the razor out of her pocket. She stared at it again. It made a little cut on her pointer finger and she stared at the blood that rolled down and hit the white porcelain tub. She stared at her pale skin and the dark red blood. She lifted the razor over to her wrist and nicked it with the razor a few times. Blood, flowing down like water hit the white tub. Haruhi kept nicking at other parts of her body. That she could cover. If the twins saw or see the blood, they would freak. Haruhi had nicked at her legs, a few at her wrists, and tad around her ankle area. She sat in a pool of her own blood. Staring at what she had just done. She panicked. But calmed. She nicked a little again and the puddle of blood grew and grew. Satified she stopped and covered the razor with some tissue and threw it out. Washing out the tub and covering her wounds with a bit of ointment she sat back in her bed.

She sat there. It was 1 am. And the lightning flashed. Haruhi jumped a bit. She took a photo of her mother and stared at it. She took a blanket and put it over her head. Sobbing. " Gomenasai mother! Gomenasai! Why did.. why did dad have to leave me in the dust?.. Why... " She cried harder and the lightning flashed and thunder roared. She held onto a pillow, trying to muffle her own cries.

-- ( Note : Angsty moments of Haruhi's emo - ness is done. )

Hikaru heard silent whimpers and sobs from the room next door. He got up off his bed and walked to Haruhi's room. Opening the door, she saw a heap under a bunch of blankets shaking and the whimpers and sobs were coming from. Hikaru approached to the bed side and pulled the covers from Haruhi. She was crying. A lot too. Whispering random words. She felt the cold air and looked up to see Hikaru. Tears still brimming down from her eyes. She looked down again. Hikaru, just sat down beside her. And pulled her close. Haruhi just sat there. Semi- calm. Semi- freaked out. " How long have you been crying Haruhi? " Hikaru questioned. Haruhi stared at the floor and gave no reply. Hikaru just held her tighter. " Long time huh?.. Do you want to tell me why?.. " Hikaru whispered. Haruhi hiccuped. " I miss her.. He was replacing h-her. And t-taking me away from you g-guys.... " Haruhi replied ever so quietly. Hikaru sighed. " If he took you, I would have came and got you. " Hikaru whispered. Haruhi cried harder. Hugging him tightly. Letting go after a while she sat there. Hikaru sat there with her. " Feeling better? " He questioned. Haruhi nodded. " Y-yeah. A bit. " She replied. Hikaru looked down and saw a little cut mark that started on the side of her ankle. Haruhi noticed and pulled her leg into her. Hikaru sat there puzzled. " Haruhi? There is no way, you got that from a gang fight. Let me see it. " he replied sternly. Haruhi flinched and shook her head. " No.. It's fine Hikaru. Really. " Haruhi replied. Hikaru only sighed. Haruhi felt a little relieved when he got up. But he headed to her personal bathroom and all alarms went off in her head. Hikaru looked in the trash and saw something red, but covered in tissues. Picking it up and unwrapping, he saw a razor. His eyes widened in shock and terror. Wrapping it back up again. He spun back around and walked up to Haruhi. Leaning over her. Causing her to fall onto her back and laying on the bed. He went and got ontop of her. So she couldn't escape. He needed to confront her. For what she did.

" Care to explain why you were cutting yourself my dear? " Hikaru spoke sarcastically.

Haruhi's Bangs hide her eyes a little but there were definetly tears coming out again.

Hikaru frowned. And leaned closer to her face to get her attention at least.

Haruhi just looked at him wide eyed. " I-I-I dont know. Hikaru. I dont. J-just.." She stuttered. Hikaru glared slightly.

" What the hell are you thinking Haruhi? You want to know how god damn scared I am? If your hurting yourself, and drawing blood, I am afraid your gonna go off and kill yourself! That's what's scaring me! If you were that damn depressed, I told you. Earlier today, that if you needed to talk, Kaoru and I are here for you! Haruhi.. " Hikaru yelled. But voice softened when he said her name. Hikaru got up off from pinning her down and sat there, bangs covering his eyes. He did not want to show her, what emotions he had at that moment. Haruhi sat up and looked at Hikaru then down at her hands. " Gomen.. Hikaru.. I am really sorry.. I just.. I dont know. It just went too fast and I guess I just lost it.. And - and Im sorry for scaring you Hikaru.. I just didn't think anyone would care that much. My dad is gone to live with some tramp he met at the bar and gonna marry. Leaving me out. My family is far away and my mother is dead.. So I just thought.. that I was alone..... " She bursted into tears again. She felt a pair of strong arms pull her close. " Your not alone. You aren't. I am here. I am here for you Haruhi. I care. I care a lot... " Hikaru whispered. She felt something wet hit her shoulder. He was crying. Crying for her. She hugged him tighter. " Arigato Hikaru.. " She whispered. The two let go and sat there for a moment. Hikaru wiped the tears off her face, and wiped his own. " Um.. may I see your cuts for a moment Haruhi? " He asked nerviously. Haruhi only nodded. Hikaru pulled up the sleeve on her right wrist. Then checked her ankles and her calf leg on her left. " These will heal.. Not to worry. Just never do that again Haruhi. Promise me that, okay? " Hikaru had his hands on her shoulders now. Desperation in his eyes. Haruhi stared at him in shock. He was never this emotional. NEVER. Haruhi only nodded and Hikaru had a sigh of relief. " Lets get you cleaned up and wrap you in bandages. " Dragging her to the bathroom, getting her some spare clothes and she was back on her bed again. Hikaru was about to go. But Haruhi grabbed him. " C-can you stay for one night..? " Haruhi whispered. Hikaru looked at her in surprise but only nodded. Going down and sitting beside her on the bed. Both laying there and getting ready to sleep. Haruhi asked a question.

" Hikaru? Why do you care so much? " Haruhi asked curiously.

Hikaru's cheeks were a little pink at this. " Because. You became an important person to me. The day I met you, you came into mine and my brother's world. Joining with Clarissa. The people, who care about us. We care about them most. Kaoru cares greatly for you and Clarissa. I care a lot for you. And Clarissa as well. But Kaoru helps Clarissa, more while I tend to help you more.. You know? " He explained quietly staring at the ceiling. Haruhi smiled.

" Thank you Hikaru. I care a lot for you too. " Haruhi whispered leaning in her head on his shoulder. She fell asleep and was snoozing away. Hikaru sat there half way awake.

" I wish you knew, how much I love you Haruhi.. and I will tell you one day.. just wait for me.. " Hikaru whispered into the sleeping girls hair.

Soon falling asleep.

--

Kaoru and Clarissa looked into Haruhi's room. Seeing both Hikaru and Haruhi in the same bed. ( both clothes on I tell you. )

Kaoru and Clarissa smirked evilly. Kaoru took many pictures and left. And showed Clarissa.

" Ha. Now Hikaru wants to hit me with stuff. I can black mail him! " Kaoru jumped with glee. Little did he know. There was his twin behind him.

He turned around slowly to see an evil Hikaru. Kaoru gulped. " I- I was kidding? " He said nerviously. Hikaru's eyes glinted. And grunted. " 5 seconds. "

Kaoru gasped. " Hikaru you wouldn't "

" 4"

" Common Hikaru, lets just talk this --"

"3"

" Hikaru, my brother please dont do this"

" 2"

" Wait wait wait!"

" 1"

Kaoru ran off like light.

" 0"

Hikaru sped after him and screaming could be heard.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SOMEONE HELP ME! " Kaoru screamed. It was muffled and Hikaru came down the hall soon after. Clarissa gave him the camera automatically. " Thank you Clarissa. If you want to find Kaoru. I locked him inside the higher cabinet. His screaming should be enough to find him.

Hikaru walked back into Haruhi's room. She was still asleep. Hikaru smiling slightly, got back in the bed and went back to sleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay! There we go!

Sorry it was kind emotional on haruhi's end. I didn't have much ideas to kick from..

Sorry?

Hence.. i warned you all earlier. Gang life = This way anyway..

Hope you dont mind.

Dont hate me! ** runs and hides**

Anyhoo it spiced up 1 relationship and you learned about Clarissa a bit..

- Ideas, sugguestions or things u wanna see happen let me know.

- Also questions I can answer, just make sure your Private messaging is on.

- Good day pplz!

- Icetiger13


	5. Ch 5:

Ouran Goes Gangster Chapter 5! woo!

Through the motions shall be ending.. I loved typing it though.

This one will also be ending soon! This is the 2nd last chapter in fact! Its shorter, yet has alot of words. So.. anyway!

Idea I would like votes from, or well in reviews ::

Do you think I should make another Ouran fic, once Through the Motions is done? And when Ouran goes Gangster is done? and what would you want to read about? Something supernatural? Something very school life? Romance and Drama again? And wat rating would you want to see??

Thats all up you, as the readers. :)

to those who read, Through the Motions.. Haha sorry about the nearly 8000 word chapter. Got carried away ~

:)

Disclaimer : Don't own Ouran, just this fic, and there gangster traits and outfits. All though the twins in this story designed them..

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The day passed on, after Hikaru shoved Kaoru into a cabinet, in to prevent the attempt of failed Blackmail. The two finally woke up.

Hikaru actually got up again before Haruhi, he got up at noon.

Haruhi got up at 1 pm. Tired like heck, she pondered down the steps. Remembering each event the night before.. Hikaru said he cared.. He cared a lot. Haruhi blushed at the thought and looked her bandages. She sighed, they will be gone within a few days. **Never doing that again. **Haruhi thought. Hikaru basically saw through her, ever time she lied, or when she was sick. Haruhi sat there confused for a while. **How come Hikaru can know how I feel and when I try to hide it? Something about him.. its mysterious. One moment, he shows his true emotions. The next, he's cold and silent. The one holding the gun in the crowd of the gang when fights go on, or the one who isn't afraid to do something.**. Haruhi pondered again. Sighing, she bummed around the house.. she is living here now.... Since her dad is probably gone.. it was Saturday afterall. Haruhi frowned. On the counter, in the kitchen she walked into, there was a letter for her.

From some random person named Shizuna Fujioka. Haruhi glared at it. **I don't know there was someone in my family named Shizuna...** Haruhi thought, opening the letter, she flipped it open and a bracelet fell out. She held up the bracelet, it was purple beaded and had gold like thread. Haruhi scanned over the letter.

And looked horridly at it after reading.

Dearest Haruhi,

My name is Shizuna Leandra, the female your father will be marrying in a few months.. He has arrived today, safely I wish to tell you. I wish to have only met you, your father gave me pictures of what you recently look and you are a beautiful girl. I am sorry, that your father had not told you about me until the last moment. I thought he would have told you sooner.. I sent this, to the Ouran Academy, and to be sent home with the students residence you might be staying at.. So he and I don't know your where abouts.. unfortunately. He did say you left a leaving note, when you ran off, taking your belongings and such, and he couldn't track you on your phone, since your friend is an Ootori and he was notified and well, your father could not go any farther. I hope you read this, a bracelet as my gift to you, as a friendship we may start. I know you think of me, replacing your mother, and such. I have no intention whatsoever. My only wish, for this, that you forgive me and your father. He is quite taken by this ordeal.. And only wishes to hear of you being well, he did leave for your house was already sold and so such. 

Please send us a letter back to my residence.. That way, we could maybe make arrangements for you to come here? It would be for your best interest. I know you don't wish to leave your friends at Ouran. But if there was anyway for you to come here, we would do it. Please Haruhi, I only wish for us to be a family.

My Photo is attached to the back of this letter.. You can do whatever with it, but you have the right to see who is just marrying your father.

- Shizuna Leandra.

Haruhi stared and flipped to the back side taking the photo out. She turned the photo around to see a beautiful woman.

She had long light brown hair, with light auburn colored eyes.

Haruhi sat there. And put the photo down, picking the bracelet up again. Sighing, Haruhi grabbed her things and went to her room. The twins were out and about with their mother, Clarissa was probably at her home. Haruhi changed into normal day clothing. Placing the photo in her box of the kind woman. Taking some paper and a pen, she began to write a reply.

Dear Shizuna,

I did recieve the letter, and I am fine. I was living in a tent before, but some of my friends found me. Or well guy friends anyway. I am with Hikaru and Kaoru's residence, and is living in there home. Dad might freak at that, because Hikaru and Kaoru are males. He might get the wrong idea. He has seen them before though, not to worry..

I do understand you do not wish to replace my mother. But my dad phrased that in a way and sounded very much like the idea. I know you wish to have this 'family' picture. But I am sorry. I will not leave Ouran, just on my father's or anyone else's whim. I don't wish to leave my friends.. and I happen to love someone dearly here.. And I don't want to leave him.. He may or may not have same feelings towards me. But I can tell you about him in my next letter if you wish.. Since we are to be friends.. 

Or well relatives by your marriage. I will come to the wedding, but I don't want to live with you guys, If you intend to stay in that area. If we lived in an area, where I can get to Ouran Academy, then I will think about it... I have to say, your quite beautiful. You remind me of my mom sort of. You look as cheerful as her... 

And thank you for the bracelet, it's great. Just keep sending letter replies to my high school, if I put down my whereabouts, dad will want to get me, which I do not want at this moment, if you can understand.

- Haruhi Fujioka

Placing the letter in an envelope, writing address and such. Walked out of the Hitachiin mansion to the nearest mail box and mailed it.

Sighing as she walked back the wind picked up. She made it back to the estate and it was raining quietly. Entering the house, she took off her coat and her shoes and headed back up the stairs. She scribbled a letters largely on a piece of paper. Sticking it on her door, she closed it silently and locked it. She just wanted to be alone, and if Hikaru were to confront her, she is locked in the walk in closet. From the inside, only way to open if Hikaru could bust the room door open first. She sat there in the corner of the closet, under the shelves in the darkest corner she could find. Playing with her Ipod, she listened to her music. Smiling to it, she was drawing on blank paper to pass her time, until she decided to come out. She wouldn't come out for hunger or anything. Nor sleep, she just wanted to think. She was more sane, from last time though and was more calm. But she still cried from time to time while she sat there in her corner.

--

Hikaru and Kaoru returned from there trip with there mother to the studio. They had to model her designs for teen age guys. And they liked the clothes, so there wardrobe was about to be updated. Kaoru lazily fell onto the couch and fell asleep to the soft sounds of rain hitting the windows. Hikaru went up the stairs, thinking of checking on Haruhi. When he passed by her door, there was a sign.

- Please do not enter, room is locked. I will come out on my own accord.-

- Haruhi

Hikaru frowned, turning the knob and pushing, it was really locked. Hikaru sighed. He went into his room and rummaged through his box of supplies.

Pick-Check

Iron clip - check

plastic card - check

Grabbing them he went to Haruhi's door, fidgetted with the lock with the pick but no avail, but left the pick in. He used the iron clip to make a small gap so he can use the card on the door latch. A clicking noise sounded and he opened the door. Smirking. **My skills haven't gone rusty, I suppose that's good.** Removing all the tools and putting them back in his pocket he looked around the room. He opened the wardrobe closet, she wasn't in there. He unlocked the bathroom, she wasn't in there. He searched just about anywhere except the walk - in closet. He unlocked the walk in closet and opened the door. He walked in and saw her in the corner drawing. Listening to music and had dry tear marks on her face. Hikaru sighed in a some relief but sat down beside her. Haruhi held a confused expression. Taking her headset off her ears. " How did you..? " She questioned. Hikaru grinned. " Just because I am a gang member, doesn't mean I am a retard. I know how to work the locks. Me and my brother used to do it all the time when we were younger. " Hikaru explained. Haruhi made an 'oh' expression. Hikaru placed his arm and pulled Haruhi close to him. " So why are you crying this time. Enspecially locking yourself in a closet, with no windows, out of all places? " He joked. Trying to lighten her sober mood. Haruhi giggled. " Uh, to think? And who say's I was crying? " Haruhi added defensively. Hikaru placed a hand on her head. " Because when tears dry, your eyes and face still remain red, goof ball. " Hikaru replied casually. Haruhi sighed. " FINE. Yes I was crying, there, happy? " Haruhi pointed out. Hikaru shook his head. " No. You have to tell me why you were crying. " Hikaru stated.

Hikaru was always the one with the weird methods of getting people to tell him things. Haruhi sat there, trying to think how to put it into words. " Well.. my dad did leave today, to live with his new wife.. and I got a letter from her and picture. She's really beautiful. But what makes me sad, is that my dad really left, without bothering me.. " Haruhi explained carefully. Hikaru nodded. " So basically, you were testing him to see if he cares about you in other words? and which he left so.. " Hikaru pondered off. Haruhi nodded. " Yeah... Shizuna seems real nice though.. I just told her, that if they want me to live with them.. It would have to be a place where I can go to Ouran Academy. I have yet to get a reply.. But I am still pissed at the fact of my dad doing all this. " Haruhi scowled. Hikaru leaned his head on her's. Hand still around her and on her head, stroking her hair carefully. " I know you are... But life isn't always 110 percent fair. But you have people who care. Clarissa would go crazy if you weren't around. Kaoru would be clueless." Hikaru pointed out. Haruhi nodded. " What about you? Where would you be if I left to live with them? " Haruhi asked. Hikaru, was blushing in the dark room they were in. Thank god she couldn't see it. " Uhm.. Could I answer that another time? " Haruhi giggled. " I dont know, can you? Will you forget? " Haruhi poked his cheek. Hikaru just looked at her. " I dunno, thats the point maybe? " Hikaru stated. Haruhi frowned. " So you would be still Hikaru? The way you are now? " Haruhi questioned. Hikaru shook his head again. " No. Fair from it. I am not this talkative. I probably talk this much with Kaoru and a little less with Clarissa and much less with the gang members. And barely to my parents, but there are rare occasions. " Hikaru pointed out. Haruhi nodded. " So you would be quiet, emotionless you again? With the little shield up? " Haruhi stated. Hikaru only nodded his head. " Guess so. " Hikaru sighed. Haruhi pecked him on the cheek. " Thank you. Now lets get out of here, its cramped up. " Haruhi crawled out of there spot leaving Hikaru who was red like tomatoes, but he crawled out and cooled off.

Leaving Haruhi's room they walked downstairs. Kaoru was smirking. " What took you so long, you went to get her like 2 hours ago. Did you two start making -- " Hikaru whacked Kaoru on the back of the head. " No little brother. Nothing happened, now shut up. " He said slightly annoyed at his brother's estimate. " Aw, no new couple? Hikaru get some gut and confess already. " Kaoru whispered in his ear. Haruhi stood there very confused. Hikaru whacked Kaoru again. " Okay okay, I'll shut up. " Kaoru laughed lightly. Kaoru pulled a letter from his pocket. " Haruhi, we stopped by the school, to check inboxes, this is for you. " Kaoru handed Haruhi the letter. Hikaru glanced at her. She held a seldom face. " Thank you Kaoru, I am gonna go read it in my room. " Haruhi spun around and walked up the stairs again. Hikaru yelled up to her. " Don't lock yourself in again, Haruhi. " Haruhi flushed at the comment and Kaoru and Hikaru were snickering at the bottom of the stairs. Rushing back into her room, she closed the door silently and sat down on her desk. Opening the letter she pulled out the paper and opened it.

Dear Haruhi

Glad we can be friends. I would love to hear of this boy! Is he cute? Send pictures sweety! Is it okay if call you nicknames? If not, I can well try to stop, but you are too cute. Wedding is in August, if you got a date, bring him! All though lets prevent your father from seeing him until the after-party. And live near Ouran Academy? Well we would have to earn some money and look up houses, so that might take some time my dear. Maybe even into next year! How about what. You come live here when school's done, and we will send you to Ouran still, and you can live at those boys' house again, if we don't find a home yet. I doubt it though, I am very sure we will find one. I know your not fond of me just yet.

And Ryoji did tell me what he said and if it helps, I whacked him. Men can have tendencies to be blunt, dear. Thats the real part they show care. Some guys are good expressing it, some aren't. I just hope the boys your with do. Or else teach em so they can get some wives and they would be thanking you for it!

Are you living with your crush? It would be Kawaii! Love under the same roof... Opps! Your father saw what I wrote! He might have comments to add on the bottom! I would like to know what address you are at, otherwise, I can't visit you! Unless you invite us at any point. You see Haruhi, I can't have kids. So basically, you would be a daughter to me in a way. If that's alright.. I know you probably won't see me as a motherly figure, but I am here if you need me. 

Now tell me about this boy.. please include a picture. 

- Shizuna

Ryoji Comments : Haruhi!?!?!?! WHY ARE YOU WITH TWO BOYS! TELL DADDY!

- Your Father

Haruhi smiled. **This Shizuna lady doesn't seem so bad.. I still miss my mother and no one can replace her! No one! Augh, Shizuna is pulling me in! But she's so nice.. gah!** Haruhi smacked her head on her desk. Sighing she sat there and looked at the letter. **She's only trying to help me.. and be a friend. She considers me like a daughter. And can't have kids.. So I guess I wont get replaced either. I guess that's good but sad on her half?... I dont know...** Haruhi pondered.

Taking out a piece of paper she left it on the desk, she wandered over to Kaoru's room. He was inside reading a book. Looking up he saw Haruhi. " Hey Haru-Chan. What are do you need? " Kaoru sat up placing a book mark on his page. Haruhi smiled. " Can I have an extra picture of Hikaru to send to my father's new wife? " Haruhi asked nervously. Kaoru smirked. " May I ask why she need's a picture of my dear older twin? " Kaoru was sly. He had a picture read to give her to place in an envelope easy. Haruhi was blushing. " W-well can you keep this a secret? " Haruhi whispered. Kaoru nodded. Haruhi whispered in his ear. Kaoru's eyes widened with glee. " Really?!?!?!?! YAY! YOU MUST TELL HIM AT SOME DAMN POINT GIRL OR THE WORLD AINT GONNA GO ANYWHERE! " Kaoru did a happy dance. And gave her a picture. "And I won't tell him. Now tata, move on he'll be coming here soon, Bye bye! " Kaoru pushed her out and she stumbled and bit. She went down the hall to her room. Passing Hikaru in the process. " Yo. " He waved and she nodded. " Hi.. " She whispered. There was always some sort of distance between them.. But he had his moments.

Haruhi went back to her desk and wrote on the back of the pic. Hikaru Hitachiin. And taped it to the back of the letter. She began to write.

Dear Shizuna,

I guess I could tell you about him.. He's really confusing. One moment he's cold like winter frost. Then he's so warm hearted. He always helps me, or know what I am thinking or feeling. He even said he cares about me. And that just made me happy. But.. we still have this distance.. and its weird. Anyways, I told Kaoru that I liked Hikaru and he had a happy dance. Hahaha.. He must be happy. There is a dinner event here in the Hitachiin Mansion tommorrow. I can ask Yuzuha to perhaps invite you both... Hikaru's pic is on the back, He's with Kaoru in this Pic. Hikaru's Hair is parted to the right. And Kaoru's to the left. Clarissa is even in here! Yay! She's hugging Kaoru. So I guess that might help seperate them. Plus well Hikaru isn't exactly smiling, because of his emotionless shield as I call it. 

You can call me whatever I guess... You are a nice woman.. But I still have my distances.. And it sucks that you can't have children. But I thought I might have been replaced by a kid or so along the line of this.. 

Dad left, I was testing him to see if he would leave without me, while I was out anywhere and he left! I am mad at him. You understand right?

I will leave the address on the bottom of the page. But if you ever to come get me, and I will resist, full force!

- and I asked Yuzuha, she passed by my room, nice coincidence. She says you can come by. It's tommorrow like I said before. I know you will get this letter before then, cause Kaoru is the sender now! Hahaha.. He has a license which surprises me. I thought he would have failed. Turns out Both him and Hikaru have licenses and cars.. rich bastards. lol

- Haruhi

P.S. - Dad, I am very pissed with you, but see you tommorrow anyway. You better have an explanation!!

Haruhi put everything in the envelope and went to Kaoru's room and handed him the letter. " Mail. NOW. " Haruhi spoke clearly. Kaoru nodded and left, returning with the Hour. " So they are coming to the dinner party tommorrow? Interesting. By the way, Shizuna is kind and your father looked like he wanted to murder me.. Anyway.. I'm off to sleep. Long day to entertain the family tommorrow. Ja! " Kaoru waved and walked off. Haruhi smiled and went back into her room. She hid the letters in her drawer, so Hikaru wouldn't read them. She layed on her bed and her last thoughts were about, Shizuna, her father and her crush, and her friends. Her dream was a happy one.

--

The next day arrived nicely. Hikaru, Kaoru, Clarissa and Haruhi wore something different than there gang outfits today.

Clarissa had her hair down, nice and straight. Her light brown hair was pretty long and her bangs were shifted to the side. Her brown eyes shone. She wore a yellow t-shirt with some dark jeans.

Haruhi had her long hair curled at the bottom. Her chocolate color eyes were slightly hidden by her bangs. She wore a white t-shirt with little skull designs spread over it. She had black jeans on.

Hikaru wore his hair spiked, like usual and such. As did his brother Kaoru. Both wore there seperate ear peircings as well.

Hikaru wore a black collar t-shirt, with a light blue dragon design the started front and the tail and pattern on the back a bit. He also wore dark blue jeans and a black spiked wrist band on his right wrist.

Kaoru wore a red collar t-shirt, with an Orange dragon design. He wore Dark blue jeans as well and had a spiked wristband on his left wrist.

This was an older family the Hitachiins held. A few cousins attended. Not many. Haruhi looked down the hall from up high and saw her father arrive, with Shizuna. Hikaru happened to be standing beside her. " So that's the chick who's marrying your dad? " Haruhi was startled. " H-Hikaru! You scared me for a sec. And yeah, thats her. Shizuna Leandra. " Haruhi spoke but grumbled at the end. Haruhi got off the rail and went down the stairs, Hikaru followed her. Ryoji spotted his daughter and smiled. Shizuna looked at Haruhi with a pleasant smile. Haruhi approached the two and Hikaru stood beside her. Shizuna looked at Hikaru and smiled at him too, but Ryoji glared at him and Hikaru returned a glare full force. Haruhi whacked Hikaru in the head. " No glaring contest. " She mumbled. He scowled slightly under his breath and looked away. Hikaru turned his attention to Haruhi. " I'll come and check on you later.. " He spoke and went elsewhere. Shizuna smiled at Haruhi. " Hello. It's an honour to finally meet you, Haruhi dear. " She held Haruhi's hands. Haruhi looked at her surprised. Her voice held a melody tune. And her father was dressed a guy for once. Haruhi nodded. " You too, Shizuna... " Haruhi spoke. Shizuna hugged Haruhi. " You have the cutest look and sweetest voice Haruhi! So Kawaii! " She spoke happily. Haruhi's sweat dropped. " Thank you.. You too? " Haruhi replied. Shizuna smiled. " I know it was sudden for the changes Haruhi. Ryoji here, said he had it handled. But looks like he forgot. " Shizuna whacked Ryoji in the head. Haruhi smiled at this. " Good to know he's getting discipline.. " Haruhi glared at her father. " Look Haruhi, I am sorry. You told me to go in that letter, But I guess I wasn't really paying mind huh? Can you forgive your old man? " Ryoji held his arms out. Haruhi hugged him. " Yeah.. Guess so. " Shizuna was smiling. " Okay, Ryoji, why don't you find the Hitachiin parents and talk to them about Haruhi staying? I am sure arrangements should be spoken about. Me and Haruhi need some girl talk time! " Shizuna shoo'd her future husband. Haruhi smiled again. Shizuna isn't all bad.. I guess. The two girls sat down somewhere in the nice living room.

" So.... Your crush has a sexy voice hun! How did you manage to snag him? " Shizuna had starry eyes and was holding Haruhi's hands. Haruhi's sweat dropped. " He's just my friend at the moment Shizuna! I think Kaoru might know who he likes, then again they are brothers so he would know.. " Haruhi pondered off. Shizuna nodded. " Alrightty! But the way that boy looks at you. And talks to you, he sounds in love with you Haruhi! " Shizuna pointed out and Haruhi was blushing. " Hahaha.. Sure. The semi - emotionless Hikaru? The guy who can handle all weapons in the gang? Nooo. He wouldn't like a weak girl like me, who has emo episodes and random emotions. " Haruhi explained sighing. Shizuna gasped. " You had emo moments?! OH MY LORD and your daddy and I caused it?! I'm so sorry Haru-Chan! " Shizuna hugged Haruhi. " It's okay.. Hikaru kinda caught me, scolded me and well helped me feel better. I don't know how he knew, I guess he heard me crying or something.. " Haruhi explained nervously. Shizuna smiled. " So he does care much for you. I can't wait to see you two get together. Just remember if you go far, use protection Haruhi! " Shizuna exclaimed and Haruhi was VERY embarrased. " SHIZUNA! " She squeaked. Shizuna giggled. " Gomen Haruhi. Heehee. " Haruhi and Shizuna continued there chat and Hikaru watched from afar, so he couldn't hear them. But he was happy that she was smiling a bit more again. Ryoji was beside him. " So you're the one who helped her through it all huh? " He spoke. Hikaru nodded. " Yeah, you caused some real shit for her to go through old man. " Hikaru replied. Ryoji glared. " I ain't that old you punk. I am trying to be nice and you go all punk, what's up with you teenage boys?! " Ryoji puffed. Hikaru rolled his eyes and gave eye contact to Ryoji. " I don't like the people who make her cry very much. You made her upset. To a bad point. Time you noticed things. And yet your older, I thought you would be wiser than me and my brother put together, but you aren't. " Hikaru pointed out. Ryoji sighed. " Well I can understand that.. I should thank you for watching her. And you still will be. I spoke to your parents. She will be staying here, until summer. She will come to mine and Shizuna's home. And then return for the next school semester. If we don't have a house bought for her to attend Ouran. " Ryoji explained. Hikaru only stared back down at the two. " Hn. " He replied and that was it. Ryoji smiled. " Please, make sure she grows to a fine woman, Hikaru Hitachiin. If you make her cry or anything, I will hunt you down. Are we clear? " Ryoji tried to sound scary. But Hikaru didn't flinch or anything. " Yeah I get your point. " Hikaru spoke, with some sort of happy voice. **She isn't gonna leave.. I'm glad...** Hikaru smiled. Ryoji looked in astonishment. He smiled, because he was thinking of his daughter. **The cold giant of a warm heart they say.. **Ryoji thought.

--

Most of the guests left. Shizuna and Haruhi were on good terms. Ryoji and Shizuna had Haruhi in a death hug. " Send me more letters or call me anytime Haru-Chan! I will be here for you. And I will let you know when we find a home and send pics to see if you like it. " Shizuna explained matter of factly. Ryoji nodded. And turned his attention to the Hitachiin parents. " Yuzuha, Seiryo. Thank you once again, for allowing this arrangement to go. " Ryoji bowed thanking. Shizuna nodded. " Yes, Arigato. " Yuzuha and Seiryo smiled. " No problem. She is helping us alot. When she wasn't around, Hikaru, was always such a quiet and cold hearted boy. Now he's warming up! " Yuzuha chuckled and Hikaru was whacking his head on the wall. Haruhi laughed at all this. " Well good night father... Shizuna.. um.. " Haruhi didn't know what to call her. She was like a mother to her, but she didn't want to betray her mom. But her mother would understand.. and her real mother, would always be her mother no matter what. " Mother... " Haruhi finished. Shizuna stared at her surprised. Hikaru looked at Haruhi with amazement. Kaoru and Clarissa smiled at the bonding. Shizuna smiled. " Thank you Haruhi.. I shall speak to you soon then. Good night everyone. " The two left and Haruhi clenched her fists. She got close to the woman.... Would she leave her in the end alone? Or stay? Hikaru placed a hand on her shoulder. " Glad to see you both are on happy terms. " He smirked. Haruhi smiled. " Yeah.. I just hope my real mother understands... " Hikaru smiled softly. Hugging her from behind placing his chin on her head. " I am sure, she will understand completely. " Kaoru was about to take a camera out, but Yuzuha swatted his hands and they all smiled, leaving the two of them alone. Yuzuha looked back. **My son has learned to love and will get love in return, Kaoru, work your magic to get em together soon...** She thought and continued up the stairs. Little did they all know, Kaoru didn't need to actually do anything. It was all unfolding and on that one night.. Clarissa and Kaoru spied on them secretly when they were out on the terrace.

Hikaru and Haruhi leaned over the ledge of the Terrace, staring at the moon- less sky. Haruhi was happy. " Hikaru, Thank you. " Haruhi spoke. Hikaru raised a brow and looked at her. " What for? " Haruhi smiled at him and looked at him. " Well, you helped me. You wiped away my tears, you picked me up when I fell and well you are always there, knowing what to say, or how to protect me. " Haruhi explained. Blushing lightly. Hikaru smiled lightly. " You don't need to thank me. I did it because I wanted to Haruhi. " He stood up and hugged her. Haruhi was surprised and little and hugged back, blushing like crazy. Hikaru continued to smile. " I don't know how to explain Haruhi. I was over-joyed to know that you wouldn't be leaving.. I feel happy, when you are happy. Sad, when you are sad, And I care for you, and yet I was pondering about one thing. " Hikaru spoke out loud. Haruhi eye's widened a bit and looked at him. He smiled down at her. " I think I am in love with you, Haruhi. " he kissed her lightly and somewhat quickly and pulled back, blushing a bit. Haruhi hugged him tightly. " Love you too. " She whispered. Red as a rose. Kaoru and Clarissa were doing happy dances from behind the window above the Terrace. Kaoru and Clarissa barged into the parents room and reported. They called Shizuna and told her and her reply. " Bout time! Tell her to be a good girl! Mom is rooting! And dad... looks deadly, gotta go! " She hung up quickly.

Kaoru and Clarissa came down the stairs and saw Hikaru and Haruhi. Kaoru glomped his brother. " WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HIKARU! ALRIGHT YOU DID IT! BOUT DAMN TIME! " Hikaru looked at him, like 'whaatt? ' then it clicked. Window, above Terrace. He got real red at that, and Haruhi realized it too. " Damn it Kaoru! Dont tell you me you told mom, dad, Shizuna and Ryoji? " He grabbed his brother by the collar. " heheheh.. you see......."

Ryoji came busting in the door. " HITACHIIN HIKARU HOW DARE YOU KISS MY DAUGHTER YOU SON OF A - " Shizuna whacked him with a keyboard. " Ryoji, grow up. Girl had her first kiss. Bout darn time. She's a cutie. And I am glad. Way to go guys! " Shizuna cheered. Haruhi laughed nervously. Just for kicks, Hikaru kissed Haruhi again, in front of her dad, just to piss him off. Ryoji got up and chased Hikaru, who was now running. Shizuna hugged Haruhi. " So happy. And your real mom would be happy too Haruhi. Really happy. " Haruhi hugged back. " Yeah, she would be.. " Kaoru went to assist his brother who might have been beaten, but Haruhi's parent and step parent went back home again and the evening quietted and things were starting to lift up again.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Woo! 2nd last chap.

I wasn't planning for this to be short chaptered, but I thought, Why not? :)

Lots of words anyway. I don't need to drown your brains. And plus it's 7:53 am. yay! :D

Sleepy time.. Hahah XD

Anyway! I shall post the final chapter within the few days or tommorrow or wayy later today. Who knows?

And Through the Motions, has a few to go yet, unless I type more 8000 word and such chapters lol

-Reviews are appreciated! :D

-Icetiger13


	6. Chapter 6 : The Pranks to Help

I love you peoples. All too nice I swear.

And wish for more chapters in this story.. Okay, you win! :D

I will change the name of that.. Chapter. XD

how many more chapters do you want??

And what kind of dilemma do you want to see?

This chapter will hold some of the dilemma, but ideas are nice. Or I gotta take some ideas I have in back up storage.

And I can't make the characters prego every fic I have LOL

Cuz Bleach- Momo has twins and

well lets just say through the motions is having a moment.

XD

Its up to you guys! Review the answers there. And how many more chapters.

I am thinking 5?

What do you think?

- Disclaimer: Do not Own Ouran. Just this fic.

And I am glad you guys enjoy this. :D

yay! Italiacs are working again! WOOT! XD

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________.................

A couple of days passed, Hikaru was avoiding Haruhi. There was awkward tensions. Kaoru explained to the Host Club, as did Clarissa.

" Hikaru kissed Haruhi and is now avoiding her!? WHAT THE, KAORU WHATS GOING ON??? " Tamaki screeched. Kaoru winced, he could have sworn he was going to be deaf after this.

" Chill boss. I think Hikaru is afraid of opening up, and is probably nervous and hiding away. " Kaoru stated casually.

Clarissa nodded. " Haruhi is confused as well, but she doesn't know why Hikaru is hiding in his room often. " Clarissa added.

Kyouya lifted his glasses up, Mori stood there as his silent self and Honey, sat there on the ground, looking really bored. Tamaki sat on his chair and went all dramatic. " I think, we should play a prank, Kaoru. And it will set those two together, no matter how much, I am against him dating or doing anything with her, she's happy with the guy, so let's get to work on this. " Tamaki stated sighed over-dramatically. Kaoru and Clarissa high fived.

--

Hikaru walked down the halls of the school, he passed by Haruhi, put tried not to give eye contact. He was mentally slapping himself. _Why, why can't I face her? Hikaru what the hell are you doing?! Pull it together... gah. I need to think.. clearly.._ He mentally battled himself. Haruhi as she walking down the hall sighed. _Did I do something that ticked him off? No.. he doesn't seem mad... then what is he thinking about?... _She thought silently. The two entered the 3rd Music room quietly and were greeted by the gang members.

Kaoru smiled innocently. " Hey Hikaru! What's up Bro? " Kaoru hung off his brother, arm around his shoulder. Hikaru was annoyed, " Kaoru, drop the innocent act. " He scowled, Kaoru winced. " Sorry. Just trying to get what you are thinking about. First you kiss the girl then you avoid her? That's new. What's bugging ya? " Kaoru poked Hikaru's cheek. Hikaru glared his ultimate-death-glare and Kaoru hid under the table. " I was only asking, no need for mental murder Hikaru. " Kaoru mumbled from under the table, that they were now randomly sitting at.

Kaoru sat back in his chair normally and Hikaru had his head on his arms. Kaoru sighed. " Hikaru, you can tell me you know, that's what twin brothers are for. If I could, I would use twin telepathy, but these kind of problems I can't see through for you. " Kaoru pointed out. Hikaru sat up a bit. " I guess, I am just nervous and am hiding for no reason. I guess you could say I am afraid for her to come into my version of the world. " Hikaru stated in a monotone voice. Kaoru nodded, " So you are afraid of being having different emotions you don't normally have? " Kaoru asked, Hikaru nodded " I guess so. " Hikaru replied looking down. Kaoru sighed, " You might want to think fast, before you lose her. " Kaoru stated, Hikaru looked at him wide eyed. " What do you mean? " He sounded a little panicked. Kaoru whacked Hikaru on the head. " She thinks you hate her for some reason, Clarissa is talking to her now. She doesn't know what to do or say, and she's a bit nervous herself. " Kaoru spoke, and Hikaru just looked at him. Kaoru shivered. " Hikaru, what are you thinking, the blank face is scaring me." Kaoru moved a bit, Hikaru sighed. " No, just thinking, what the hell to do, or what you are planning Kaoru. But this time, I can't see through you either. " Hikaru got up out of the chair and walked around and slouched onto a sofa and fell asleep. Kaoru sighed, _Poor Hikaru, thinking to hard until you barely sleep.. _

--

Haruhi had her head on the table and Clarissa sighed. " Haruhiii, don't be so down! Come on, I am sure he has a perfect explanation. Kaoru told me, he just might be afraid to show emotion, so don't be so sad. " Clarissa poked Haruhi's head, Haruhi looked up at her. " But he god damn kissed me Clarissa! I am confused and hurt, I don't know what to say or do. " Haruhi whined, Clarissa whacked her. " Dumb dumb Haruhi. When it comes to guys and there emotion called 'love' it was hard for Kaoru at first too, because the twins, before high school, it was just them. No one were friends with them, and they were always quiet. Hikaru always remained silent until you came along, and Kaoru started talking, when he met me. So give it some time, alright? " Clarissa smiled, and Haruhi smiled lightly. " Okay, I will. "

Little did Hikaru and Haruhi know, the black magic club was involved too.

--

Mori and Honey left casually, what they went and really did, was lock every school door.

Tamaki, Kyouya and Nekozawa bid adieu and went around, setting traps, Kyouya had camera's so he could film merchandise. Nekozawa set up net traps he used before and that were un-cuttable, and opague, but had air holes.

Tamaki put on a scary halloween costume he was gonna use for scaring others on Halloween week, time to place to the test, and had a classical skull dropping trick.

( A/N: I had no others ideas, so ep. 20 or 21 off Ouran, the halloween craziness re-occurs gangster style! XD )

Hikaru and Kaoru walked on the front and Haruhi and Clarissa in the back. Going towards the door Hikaru pushed and pulled and frowned. " It's not opening. " He stated, the four panicked. Or well two were acting, they went and checked every door, nothing. No good, they were stuck in. Hikaru frowned, _this is bad, very bad, _he thought. It got darker eventually as they all wandered around and Clarissa screamed. She randomly disappeared into the darkness and Kaoru panicked. " Clarissa! " She dissappeared and a skull fell down the stairs. Landing in front of them, Hikaru glared at it. Kicking it, he sent it back up the stairs and it hit something.

" MY Skull....... Who kicked my skull?.......... " The clock tower rang and they all knew the little riddle with the clock tower witch. Tamaki, dressed up as a zombie was in front of them on the top of the stairs. " Where is my skull?!?...... " The 3 teens shivered and Hikaru and Haruhi ran in one directiong, Kaoru in another, but Kaoru was snickering and met up with Clarissa at the end of the hall.

" Do you think they might end up killing each other? " Clarissa asked. Kaoru shook his head, " No, once they find out we planned all of this, we are very dead. " Kaoru winced. Clarissa laughed nervously.

--

Hikaru and Haruhi kept running and Haruhi ran into a string, the trap opened and caught them, they were hanging up in the net trying to move around or get out. Haruhi sat on one side and Hikaru on the other. Haruhi was mad, " Great, just great. We get locked in the school, Clarissa is kidnapped, a skull falls down the stairs, a zombie shows up, and now I am stuck in a net for lord know's how long. " Haruhi mumbled. Hikaru rolled his eyes. " If you noticed anything, Haruhi. It seems more planned out then anything else. " Hikaru stated, and Haruhi huffed. " What make's you say that, are you Captain Genius? " She replied sarcastically. Hikaru glared, " No, Kaoru was acting too calm, the idiot can't act. " Hikaru stated. Haruhi rolled her eyes. " Sure... " Kaoru, Tamaki, Kyouya, Mori, Honey and Clarissa stood under the net.

" Wow Hikaru, you did figure it out. Reason why, you guys are fighting or well avoiding. You can't exactly kiss a girl then run off you idiot. So we are leaving you both in there, until you fix things, See ya! " Clarissa and the group walked off. Hikaru was mad now, " KAORU YOU LITTLE BASTARD I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! " Hikaru yelled to him through the net. Haruhi winced at his loud voice. Kaoru chuckled on outside the net. " Love you too Hikaru! Be nice! " And they heard the doors shut.

--

" Well this is awkward. We are stuck in a net, from our friends, or in your case, brother's will. Over something that's not there business. " Haruhi sighed. Hikaru shook his head, " No it's there business. Kaoru and Clarissa were only trying to help. I guess if you think from there view. " Hikaru replied quietly. Haruhi sat there thinking. " Hikaru.. why were you avoiding me?.. " Haruhi spoke out loud. Hikaru winced, " I .. don't know. I guess.. how do I put it... " Hikaru sat there thinking, and Haruhi was looking at him. " I do love you, don't get me wrong Haruhi. I.. probably just got too nervous and perhaps afraid.. Because, last time me and my brother opened up.. we only got hurt. " Hikaru explained. Haruhi sighed and hugged him. Sitting there confused, Hikaru had a blush on his face. " H-Haruhi? " He asked confused. " I thought I did something wrong.. That made you avoid me.. but I understand now.. and it's a relief Hikaru. I wouldn't want to hurt your feelings, seemingly they are delicate. Everyone's emotions are delicate, trust me. The world isn't always easy, but you can always face it head on.. and thing's get better from there. " Haruhi whispered. Hikaru had wide eyes. " Oh.. " he replied quietly. She let go of him and sat in her place. " I am guessing they might have forgotten about us.. any plans on getting out? " Haruhi asked, Hikaru shook his head. " No... the holes aren't big enough to cut, we can't exactly get out unless they let us out. " Hikaru pointed out. Haruhi winced. " Great...... And there's no school tommorrow, when do they plan to let us out?! " Haruhi sighed, slightly panicked. Hikaru chuckled, " They have the keys, so they are bound to come in tommorrow morning. Just bear with it, as uncomfortable as it maybe. But I have an idea." Hikaru stated, he pulled Haruhi to the side of him, her head on his shoulder. " This is an easier way to sleep." Hikaru stated. Haruhi was blushing. " I-I see. Thanks Hikaru. " She pecked his cheek, Hikaru smirked and caught her lips. Haruhi stayed wide eyes, but her eyes fluttered shut for the moment. He let go and smiled at her. " That's being for the sweet person you are, Haruhi. " Hikaru whispered, hugging her close. Haruhi smiled, " Arigato.. Hikaru. " She whispered back. The two remained that way, relaxed and the tension cooled off. Hikaru smirked randomly. " If Tamaki tries to take you from me, I will beat him." Hikaru stated, out of the blue. Haruhi giggled. " I don't like Tamaki that way Hikaru. I like you that way, not him. Plus... well yeah. " Haruhi stated nervously. Hikaru got her eye glance and smiled. " Nice, Haruhi. " Hikaru laughed and Haruhi blushed again. " H-Hey! It took a lot of gut to say. " Haruhi stuttered. Hikaru continued to smile. " I am sure it did. " He mocked. Haruhi smiled at him. She closed her eyes, and fell asleep in a short time and Hikaru sighed staring at the girl. " We will be out soon, Haruhi. " He whispered and fell asleep too.

--

Kaoru and Clarissa unlocked the doors to the school and entered quietly. Seeing the net, they took the rope and let it down slowly and placed them on the ground. The net opened, to show them sleeping. Kaoru and Clarissa smiled. " Plan was a success! " Kaoru muttered happily. Hikaru woke up though and when he spotted Kaoru, Kaoru waved and Haruhi woke up too and saw them. Hikaru smirked slyly. " Excuse me for a moment, Haruhi, Clarissa, I believe my brother and I need a chat. " Hikaru stated clearly. Kaoru winced running, " Hikaru can't we talk about this? Come on dear brother, don't murder your own kin! Enspecially when he looks the same as you, exception on hair style and fave color! " Kaoru stated while running. Haruhi giggled and walked up to Clarissa. " Clarissa.. why did everyone do that? " Haruhi pondered. Clarissa smiled. " Birth of a new couple and.... well we didn't like seeing you guys avoiding each other or depressed in any matter. You know?? " Clarissa stated kindly. Kaoru was screaming at the end of the hall. " SOME ONE HELP ME! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME! HARUHI! CLARISSA!!!! " Kaoru 's voice sounded the hall. The two girls laughed and walked over. Seeing Kaoru tied up and hung upside down in the hall and Hikaru patting his hands and flinging the dust off his shoulders. " What? " Hikaru looked at them and there sweat dropping. Haruhi giggled. " Hikaru, you didn't need to go that far, you should let him down... " Haruhi reasoned with him. Hikaru nodded, " Okay " Hikaru took the rope and cut it, causing Kaoru to fall and hit his head anyway, swirls showing on his eyes. " Dizzzzzy..... Blood is in my brain..... " Kaoru spoke dazed. Clarissa laughed, " I don't get how you can do that so quick Hikaru, like tying him up or shoving him in a cabinet. " Clarissa questioned. Hikaru smirked, " Kaoru has weak spots. If you tickle him on the stomach, he becomes very valnerable. And hence, I am his strong and almighty older twin. " Hikaru stated. Haruhi's sweat dropped and her stomach growled. Blushing she laughed nervously. " Can we go?... I'm kinda hungry.. " She spoke. Clarissa and Kaoru laughed, Clarissa untied Kaoru from the ropes and they all left the school.

Kaoru spoke with Hikaru. " So what are you gonna do about everyone else? They helpped you know." Kaoru stated and Hikaru sat there and pondered. " Well. I can kick Tamakis ass 4 times over, because If I face Mori or Honey, that's my death sentence, and If I face Kyouya, he's gonna send his army of people after me. " Hikaru stated. Kaoru nodded, " Sounds good.. But I can't help but feel something is gonna happen Hikaru.. " Kaoru stated. Hikaru looked at him puzzled. " What do you mean? " He asked, Kaoru sighed. " I have this feeling Tamaki is gonna do something, something that we gotta stop him at.. " Kaoru stated, Hikaru sighed. " What ever it is.. I hope it doesn't involve the girls either.. " Hikaru stated.

They didn't know that they would be so wrong.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I will write more chapters then.

Yes I am gonna make Tamaki the bad guy.

I love bashing him, since he's not my fave character. LOL

I don't completely hate him..

Just don't like him Taking Haruhi away from Hikaru in the manga...

XD

Anyways! Reviews, anything, questions. You tell me.

-Icetiger 13


	7. Ch7: The fight, the insanity, the ending

Okay. Sorry Took so long, I had to think and type a good chapter about the action and such.

It may either be realllllllly corny at the end.

Or other... since I type this part before the chapter, I don't 100 percent know. lol

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Ouran

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Haruhi and Mayumi sat down in the main room. Hikaru and Kaoru, had to go to one of there mother's fashion stations and clarify a few things. A screaming could be heard from the staff and they grabbed there weapons. Entering the kitchen, they saw Tamaki and a bunch of other members, who happen to harm some of them. Haruhi and Mayumi stood there in disbelief and held there weapons up. " Tamaki, what the hell are you doing ?! " Clarissa yelled and Tamaki chuckled. " There you two are. Saves me the trouble to find you. Come with me. Or It would be by force. " He warned. Haruhi growled, " Why should we? " Haruhi threatened and unlocked her gun. Tamaki smirked, " For my plan. I plan to sell you both later, but I would love to cause the twin brats some pain... or well the entire club! They took everything from me! And this is my payback. " He yelled and Haruhi and Mayumi were grabbed from behind, tissues over the mouth. Haruhi clenched her eyes shut.. _Hikaru...._ Was her last thoughts before she blacked out.

--

Hikaru phone vibrated. Kyouya was calling them. Answering it, they were confused. He barely calls anyone. " Hey, Kyouya, whats up? " Kaoru put his head nearby Hikaru's cell phone to listen in. " Listen well, Hikaru, Kaoru. Tamaki is gone crazy. He went to your house.. killed some of your staff and kidnapped the girls. I advise you come to my estate NOW. We need a plan. See you soon. " And he hung up. Hikaru dropped the phone on the floor. Kaoru went to there mother, told her they needed to leave and explained the situation. Yuzuha gasped. She handed Kaoru a list of codes. Hikaru, who had prepared all the weapon supplies, that were in the limo, came by and looked at the his. " What are these for? " Hikaru pointed out. Yuzuha sighed, " I have the lock codes, from the Suoh estate areas, where ever he's hiding, and the girls, its best if you had these. Plus it can activate a few vehicles, but careful, Hikaru. Kaoru. " Yuzuha hugged her sons briefly and let them go. Hikaru and Kaoru ran, got into there limo and was at the Ootori estate in less than half an hour. They kinda threatened there driver... to drive very quickly. A ride that was suppose to be 3 hours ended up half an hour.

Kaoru was beyond angry. Tamaki raided there house, killed there staff for no reason, and kidnapped his girlfriend. What the hell is he up to? Kaoru clenched his fists, they walked into the mansion, Mori, Honey, And Kyouya were there. Already half ready. Kyouya waved, " Yo. Your here, thats quick, we got a plan figured out. Mori and Honey, they are going through the main defense and offense, I know you both got a list of codes to access the rooms, and I will use the Ootori private army and get into there. That's when you two enter this room here, where we found out is where he's hiding the girls and himself. He plans to either sell them away, for enslavement or other. He proclaims we have taken them from him. The retard. " Kyouya pointed out and Hikaru punched the wall, causing a hole. " Then what are we doing standing here? Let's go! " He said irritably and the group nodded. Honey looked like a small army man. Mori looked like a riffle specialist, Kaoru, was skilled in the arts of using blades, Hikaru was good at shooting aim, Kyouya, was best at tactics, code breaking, theft resting and sneakiness. Getting in seperate vehicles they headed to one of the deserted areas of the Suoh Area.

--

Clarissa and Haruhi were inside cages. Haruhi was unconscious still, because they got tortured a bit. Whip marks still visible on her stomach line, Clarissa winced. The out edging on the cage had spikes and she had an electric collar. She saw Tamaki down there, smirking. " You bastard! Why are your harming us?! Let alone Haruhi! She never has experienced this shit before! And never has needed to, shes innocent! Why are you hurting her?! " Clarissa screamed and Tamaki clicked a button, causing to shock her painfully. " She broke my kind heart, by loving another man. Is that so hard to ask for ? Love? Your here too, because you freaking deserve it too. You and your bitchy attitude. " He said darkly. Clarissa glared, this wasn't Tamaki.. or well a side she never seen of him. Two henchmen can in, and where on there knees. " Master Suoh there is a group working through the defense and offense, shall we go full force? " Tamaki had a finger on his chin. " Yes.. Go to any degree to kill them and bring there dead bodies to me. " Tamaki demanded. Clarissa knew, it was the remaining gang members. Moving around, she got out of her chain cuffs. She looked over to Haruhi, who was still bleeding a little, but still asleep. Sad expression rested on her face. Clarissa want to hug her, and say sorry this had to happen to her. She was too innocent for her own good..

--

Mori and Honey probably killed 100 people by now and Kyouya lead Hikaru and Kaoru to the main room. Reloading the weapons they unlocked the code. They were a few rooms beside the chamber. Through a few windows, they saw two cages, One with Clarissa in it and Haruhi in the other, unconscious. Hikaru clenched his fists and growled. Kyouya put up his glasses, and walked over to a door, " See this? Kick it, it should break open. " He explained, Kaoru knocked it open. Tamaki turned his attention to the broken wall. Hikaru, Kaoru and Kyouya walked out of it. " Well what do you know? The brats came. Kyouya, come, you must be at my side, dear friend. " Tamaki smirked and Kyouya sighed. " Now why would I want to do that? Reside with the bumbling, jealous idiot? " He stated blankly and Tamaki looked at him darkly. Tamaki smirked, " I wouldn't be so sure. " He growled. Haruhi was conscious again and looked at Clarissa. " Clarissa..? " She whispered and she looked at her immediately. " Haruhi! Your awake.. thank god. There here.. Hikaru.. Kaoru.. Kyouya. " She spoke in a happy tone. Another wall busted open and Mori and Honey walked in. " And Mori and Honey. " She smiled. Haruhi smiled, and picked at her chain cuffs, getting her out of them. They looked below them.. if they jump, they could land properly, but there clothes were torn up pretty bad. Haruhi looked around, in her pockets if she had any weapons. She found a fairly small pick, a small knife, and a couple smoke bombs. Clarissa, had a few shriken, and some bandages. Giving half to Haruhi, she threw it into her cage. They wrapped there scars and hands and looked down at the scene.

Kaoru and Hikaru had weapons pointed at Tamaki. " You bastard. Those two, have never harmed you! So why harm them?! Are you really that fucked up in your head Tamaki!? " Kaoru yelled aggrevated. Hikaru stood there, " Haruhi has only been in the gang.. for less than a year still. And you do this? What the hell is wrong with you? " Hikaru yelled at him too. Tamaki just laughed. And laughed and laughed. " I am probably at an insane point boys. You two, took the only 2 true loves I have had. I took them and tortured them, because it tortures you to see them cry. " He chuckled like an insane person. Hikaru and Kaoru looked disgusted. 3 Shriken came flying down and Tamaki shot a glare at Clarissa. " You little bitch. What do you think your doing? " Tamaki threatened and Clarissa glared. " Oh Fuck off Tamaki you retard. I am against you. No duh. " She spat sarcastically. A few knives came flying down and scarred Tamaki at his sides. " Oh so the other one is awake now too? " He smirked and clicked a button, giving them shocked. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at them sadly. Hikaru shot the device, causing the neck braces to fall off the girls. Haruhi looked down to Hikaru. Tamaki threw it away. Clarissa and Haruhi exchanged glances and began picking at the lock of the bottoms of the cages. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at them oddly for a second. Then realized what they were doing, Mori and Kyouya went under the cages and they broke open and the girls came out of them. They were caught and put down. Haruhi ran over to Hikaru and hugged him tightly. He held on to her. " Are you okay..? Haruhi? " Hikaru whispered. She was crying on his shirt. Hikaru held an angry expression at Tamaki. " Your the one who did this. " Hikaru said threateningly holding his gun at Tamaki. Clarissa was hugging Kaoru and was pointing a knife at him. Clarissa let go and stood back. Hikaru whispered to Haruhi. " Please.. stand back. " And Haruhi nodded and went over to Clarissa. The two twins went at Tamaki, who pulled out a few weapons. Kaoru threw a bunch of sharp objects, that Pinned Tamaki to the wall. Hikaru and Kaoru were now in front of the immobile Tamaki. Kaoru held a knife to his throat and Hikaru pointed the gun near his head. Kyouya came and put his hands on there shoulders. " That's enough. We have no need to exactly kill him. We will put him, however in an insane ensythem. Looks like he got drugged up and such and went crazy, we got those studies done. " Kyouya spoke and Hikaru and Kaoru let off, and the army people took Tamaki away.

Hikaru and Kaoru did have a few scars from the fighting before. Mori and Honey were untouched, and Kyouya had a few sly moments. Haruhi's clothing was tattered and somewhat stained with blood. As was Clarissa, Hikaru and Kaoru put there weapons away and walked over to them. Kaoru embraced Clarissa. " What did he do to you.. You had to go through.. something scary like this again. " Kaoru whispered nearly in tears. Clarissa closed her eyes and smiled and let her tears fall. " He.. didn't hurt me.. as much as Haruhi.. I got shocked.. a bit, whipped and thrown in a cage. Almost stabbed at a few times.. and thats bout it. " She clarified. Kaoru held her tighter. " I should have killed him.. I should have. " Clarissa smiled. " And where would that bring you?.. Tamaki only went insane.. now we can help him too. " Clarissa spoke softly and Kaoru sighed. " I don't know how you can give him mercy, but fine. " Kaoru stated and Clarissa laughed. " Hey! I never said I forgave the guy for being a retard! " She smiled and Kaoru smiled too. " Im just glad your alive. " Kaoru kissed her and she blushed. All though, being the more emotional twin, he didn't normally kiss her, thats for sure. Kaoru smiled. " haha, surprised you didn't I? " Kaoru smirked and Clarissa nodded smiling.

Hikaru and Haruhi, were already walking out, his arm around her waist, not as tight. Just being careful of her cuts. Haruhi hugged him tightly and didn't really want to let go. " Thank you, Hikaru. " Haruhi whispered. Hikaru ran his hand through her hair. " It's fine.. relax okay?. When we get home.. we will have some of the new staff members wrap you up and clean you up and make you feel safe again. " He spoke softly. Haruhi nodded and they both got into the limo. " What are you.. gonna do about Tamaki? " She whispered slightly scared. Hikaru clenched his fist at his name. " .. best if I don't answer that. I won't.. exactly kill him.. just.. possibly severely beat him. " Hikaru whispered and Haruhi giggled. Hikaru smiled at this, " Glad to see your feeling a bit better. So what did he do? " Hikaru asked in a medium tone. Haruhi gave him a serious look. " Whipped me and Clarissa, locked us in cages, had his henchmen do all of it, and i think I may have gotten stabbed in the leg twice.. " Haruhi pondered. She didn't really remember much. Hikaru sighed, " Bastard. .. He's a dead man.. " He uttered darkly and Haruhi put a hand on his face. He looked at her surprised. " Hikaru. Don't kill him, he was still the guy, who created this group and like Kyouya said. he got drugged by the henchmen and will be put in custody. I am sure... they just targetted him. Don't kick his butt too hard. " Haruhi explained smiling. And pecked him lightly and sat there after, leaning on his shoulder, asleep. Hikaru had a slight blush, and Kaoru and Clarissa came into the limo and they went home.

--

Clarissa let her hair down. It had grown more. Brushing it out lightly she looked in the mirror after. Kaoru's facial expression kept running through her head. The sad expression, of him nearly crying, touched her heart so much. She got an idea in her head, going over to Haruhi's room, she knocked lightly. " Haruhi? " She spoke lightly and Haruhi answered the door, she was fully clean too. " Yeah? " She asked sweetly and Clarissa smiled. " Let's go spy on the twins, for old times sake. " Clarissa giggled and Haruhi nodded, closing her room door behind her. They walked over to there corridor of the building and listened to there voices.

" Hikaru.. what should we do about Tamaki? The girls don't want us exactly killing him.. " Kaoru pondered off.

" Eh, beat him. Thats it. It knock some pure sense into his small skull. " Hikaru said harshly.

" Yeah.. but... we almost lost them... " Kaoru's voice cracked.

" Come on Kaoru.. It's okay, they are safe now. Don't cry. " Hikaru's voice got softer.

" Aw come on. we own emotions too, you moron. Don't tell me you didn't feel like crying when you saw how bad shape they were. " Kaoru perstered.

" Fine. Wanna know? I cried my guts out when I was taking a shower. Its alot easier that way. " Hikaru stated nervously.

Haruhi and Clarissa exchanged glances and opened there room door. There hair was ruffled, they were sitting on there bed. In white tank tops, and black shorts. The looked up, Kaoru did have a few tears and Hikaru looked pretty irritable. They looked surprised at the girls. " D-Did you guys hear us? " Kaoru whispered in shock. Clarissa ran to him and hugged him. " It's okay.. it's okay to cry, Kaoru. " She whispered. Hikaru stood up, allowing them to have there moment. He exited the room with Haruhi. Leaning on the wall. Haruhi looked up at him. " You cried? ... " She whispered. Hikaru was blushing slightly and looked away. " Yeah.. well you looked in alot of pain and fear.. I was scared that I was... going to lose you. " He pondered off, his bangs hiding his eyes. Haruhi took his face and made him look at her. His eyes were watery again in his case. She wiped them away and smiled. Hugging him, " I am here now.. Because you came and helped me.. I love you so much, for who you are Hikaru. Emotions, or without. Your still the same sweet guy, I have fallen in love with. " Haruhi spoke softly and Hikaru's breathing was a little ragged. " Haruhi.. " Hikaru whispered and he smiled, for to him, his mood was a bit lighter.

The night went on, both groups a little happier

---------- 5 Years Later

Clarissa was running around. " Nicolas Hitachiin, get your butt back here! " She smiled looking for the small boy. Who was aged 1. Haruhi sat there in the dining room laughing her butt off at the small kid who hid on the table. The little boy whispered. " Auntie... don't tell mommy I am here. " He giggled and she smiled. Hikaru and Kaoru walked into the door. Kaoru looked and waved to Haruhi. " What's Clarissa and Nick doin? " He laughed. And looked under the table and saw the little boy. He red hair like him, and yellow eyes. Like a mini-replica. Just didn't have a twin. Kaoru walked over to under the table. " Now what are you doing under the table Bud? " He smiled cheesily. Hikaru laughed at this, and hugged Haruhi. " Hey, how was your day? Hope Clarissa didn't drive you nuts. " Hikaru joked. Haruhi smiled, " Nope, just fine. We are just watching Nick. Playing a few games. " Haruhi explained. Nick crawled out from under the table. He was a smart boy. " Daddy! You home! yay! " He glomped Kaoru. Kaoru chuckled. " Are you and Mommy playing a game? " He stood up holding the small boy in his arms. " Yeah. I hide under table. Mommy dun found me yet. Oh! There mommy! " He pointed at Clarissa and she smiled. " Found you. And welcome home guys. " Clarissa chuckled. She pecked Kaoru on the cheek for welcoming him home and looked at Nick. " Darn, you two are like.. exact replica's! My lord. " She pointed out. Kaoru chuckled. " Father like son. Unlike my dad... me and Hikaru look more like mom. Isn't that right, Nick? " He looked at the small boy. " Daddy looks like grandma. Grandma and Mommy are pretty. " Nick giggled. Clarissa kissed little Nick on the forehead. " Your gonna end up having 900 girlfriends in high school.. I swear.. " Clarissa joked around, but it could be true. Kaoru smiled over to Hikaru and Haruhi, " Haruhi, how did the x-ray go? How many kids? " He joked. Clarissa was laughing. " She's only 4 months prego Kaoru! Not like they can tell.. Unless there were twins. " Clarissa stated. Haruhi laughed and Hikaru was turning red at the comment. " No, it's fine. They could tell. It's only one of them. A boy. He's gonna be cute. " Haruhi giggled, Hikaru smirked. " Great.. Now we are gonna have two crazy boys. Hey Kaoru! Why don't you make a daughter? " Hikaru laughed and Kaoru turned red. " H-Hikaru! " He stuttered and Nick sat there clueless. The poor pureminded child. Had no clue. Nick sat there. " Well Daddy, I dont see big deal. All you gotta do is kiss mommy right? " He put a finger on his chin. Kaoru looked down at the small boy. " Best we keep your mind pure, until you need to know Nick. " Kaoru smiled nervously. Clarissa was dying laughing on the floor. Nick giggled. " Mommy is laughing lots. yay! " Nick flailed. The now adults smiled. Hikaru turned to Haruhi, " Heard from Tamaki at all? " He asked in a slight serious tone. Haruhi nodded, " Yeah, he's doing alot better and.. is very sorry and very happy about the little one Kaoru has and the little one who is coming. Also. he says he wants to see you, business purposes and Kyouya wants to speak to you and Kaoru too. " Haruhi explained and he nodded. " Tension in that room is gonna burn the tables.. I swear. " Hikaru's sweat dropped.

And so there life went on, They had families, or created families, there friends, Mori and Honey, opened Kendo and Martial Art camps where the children attended, and they soon attended Ouran, with much different paths ahead of them. They would never have the gangster life, but a peaceful one. Tamaki did have a daughter, and Kyouya had 2 sons and a daughter. Kaoru and Clarissa did later have more kids, they had another son when Nick was 3. Hikaru and Haruhi's first child was a boy. Then they had a daughter about 4 years after there son was born. Mori, had only a son, and Honey had a daughter.

They all had families, lives and there gangster lives would not be repeated... Hopefully.

-End-

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wahh. So end this fic. Sorry if the ended sucked or not. Not my problem. But it did make sense XD

Reviews are appreciated.

Hahaha, I just love making futures for Ouran Couples having children.

it just makes sense! you know?? :D

Quite fun. lol, they all need heirs to companies and such. But have happy lives.

------ Icetiger13

- Ouran goes Vampire has started

- Through the Motions should be ending soon now.


End file.
